Zoan
by ZOroronoaRO
Summary: At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist. Gen.
1. Kigi

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

_Hello! Starting a new story! I'm going to put the other one on hold, I'm going to revise and re-post it. but until then, please enjoy this one! :)_

* * *

**_Title:_** Zoan  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Pairings_**_:_ nearly gen, but with pairings hinted at and/or mentioned.  
**_Timeline_**_:_ After Ennies Lobby before Florian Triangle Series.  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers and are not up to date to Ennies Lobby.  
**_Summary_**_:_ At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist.

Zoan – Chapter One

[Kigi]

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The man reclined in his chair and mulled over his plan. It was flawless. He gazed at the spread of papers before him, all wanted posters from the same crew. One of the posters was separated from the rest; he picked it up and gazed into the green eyes of his next target.

"Mr. Rika, sir?"

His thoughts interrupted, he looked up. "Is everything in place, Chris?"

"Yes, sir." Chris replied with a nod, "Everything is stocked and ready for the operation and your associates have been contacted, all you need to do is say the word and they'll be here."

Rika set down the paper and walked over to the window, staring blankly through it, "and the pirates?"

"They left Water 7 several days ago; they should arrive in about 10-20 hours."

"Excellent." His lips turned upwards in satisfaction, "Notify me when they're on the horizon."

Chris nodded and left the room without another word.

Rika turned back to the table and went over how hard it had been to get this far.

He had been planning this for months; his eyes set on the one person in the crew that he had calculated could survive the operation.

And if it worked he would be reinstated on the World Government Research and Development Team. But if it didn't there would be one less pirate in the world, it was a win-win situation.

But it had better work, he thought, he had spent too much time, money, favors, and resources to get the information about the individual. To find out everything he could about him to formulate a solid plan. He had several of them actually, each varying in different ways if things didn't go as he wanted them to at first.

He sat back into his chair and closed his eyes as if resting his overworked brain. Soon, he thought, soon he would achieve the greatest step in Devil Fruit research, and "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro would help him get there.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zoro breathed out as he did his last one-handed push-up and turned his back so the five sandbags could fall off. He got up and sneezed. Zoro itched his nose thoughtfully and gazed at the half-set sun through the window. He wasn't a superstitious guy but it bugged him a little. Shrugging it off he decided it was time for a nice long shower. He grabbed a towel and headed down the latter, straight for the bathroom. As he got to the deck he noticed that the rest of the crew was gathering in the kitchen for an informational meeting about the next island. He shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to miss one, besides, he wasn't planning on going on it anyways.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright, eggheads, I'm only going to say this once. NO. TROUBLE." Nami's heated eyes pierced every soul in the room, "We really need water and if you cause trouble we won't be able to get it." she noticed a missing crew member and looked around, "Where's Zoro, he really needs to hear this."

"Nami! I told you that water thing was an accident!" Luffy crossed his arms and pouted like a small child.

Nami raised her eyebrows at the boy, "You and Usopp, I'm still not exactly sure how, destroyed 40 BARRELS of water, and you think it's not a big deal?"

"42 actually." Chimed Sanji

"WHATEVER!" Nami said, irritated.

"I never said that." Luffy pouted more.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. All you need to know is that we're here to get water and leave. This island has the fastest resetting time on the whole Grand Line, that's why it's common knowledge." She placed a map on the kitchen table, "this is the island. It's covered in a dense forest and there's one small city right in the middle. We'll dock here where one of the three roads lead us to the middle." She stretched and yawned, "I'm tired so I'm off to bed. Franky, remember, you have first watch."

"Roger!" he said with a "super" thumbs-up.

The rest of the crew exited the room, minus Sanji and Usopp, being on kitchen duty.

As the Going-Sunny's residents settled down for the night the waves parted quietly on their way to their destination, and before they new it morning came.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Would you like to wake them or should I?"

Nami looked up from her cup of coffee into the big eyes of the archeologist, "Knock yourself out."

Robin smiled and gently closed her eyes, focusing. Even from in the Kitchen they heard Luffy.

"BREAKFASTTTTTT!!"

Sanji's expression darkened as he hurried to exchange the lady's special food for the idiot's breakfast.

The door burst open bringing forth Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper in a big heap of happiness.

"Breakfast!!" all three cheered as they shoved food into their mouth.

It wasn't long before Zoro and Franky joined the festivities and the normal breakfast.

"Fo, Mafi. Wemb bo whe gebt toh bah ihlend?" Luffy asked, food flying.

"Huh?" she said looking at him strange, "How many times do I have to tell you? Swallow then speak!"

"He asked you when we get to the next island." Usopp said smiling.

Luffy nodded frantically, mouth still over pilled with food.

Nami sighed and took a bite of eggs, "If the wind and current keep us at this pace about two hours."

The news gave the boys permission for a bigger party.

"Woo-hoo! Two hours!"

After a bit more fun and food, and the occasional arguments between Sanji and Zoro, the crew dispersed to their morning activities.

Franky, now with a lot of wood on his hands thanks to the broken barrels, went to work drawing up something to use all the wood for, Robin and Nami were casually talking, Sanji was doing preparations for lunch, Zoro preceded to work on his leg muscles, chopper was in the sickbay concocting and researching who-knows-what, and Usopp and Luffy were sitting on Sunny-Go's head, to Luffy's protest.

"Usopp! You can't sit here! It's my special seat!"

"Luffy, there's tons of room up here! The whole crew could sit up here comfortably!"

"So?"

"'So'? So why can't I sit up here? I want to watch the island too and this is the best spot to see it from other than the crows nest, but Zoro's training up there."

Luffy crossed his arms and looked at the island in the distance, "Fineee." He said with a sigh sitting down.

"Thanks!" Usopp joined him and they both sat in silence, just enjoying the view and the breeze.

Shirtless, Zoro grunted as he did another lunge, then set down the 55 kg weight carefully so I didn't roll off to somewhere it wasn't supposed to. He gave a soft sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Time for my morning nap." He stated to no one putting on his shirt. He headed down the familiar ladder and positioned himself against one of the trees on the lower deck. But before he fell asleep he heard a cry of happiness.

"It's so close now!"

He chucked to himself and promptly fell asleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright bring it in, nice an easy. Turn 40 degrees south. Perfect."

Sanji coolly, and adoringly, followed Nami's instructions and the Straw-Hat Crew officially docked on the island Kigi, named for its numerous trees.

"This dock doesn't look very stable." Nami looked over the edge of the boat.

Robin smiled and joined her in looking down, "That's the life of a pirate, always have to take the back way to not be seen."

Nami mumbled something about falling then turned to the rest.

"Me, Robin, Luffy, and Zoro will go first. That way we can carry the most water back and know where we go."

She turned to sleeping Zoro and kicked him in the gut.

"Zoro, get up, we need to go."

Zoro snored in response.

Nami's expression darkened, "You always sleep!"

But before she could punish him more, Robin approached her.

"He was actually up most of the night. He took watch after Franky for you and me."

Nami stared at her, bewildered.

"Oh, I totally forgot…" She looked at the sleeping figure, "After it was over, I was so tired I just went back to sleep. How did he know about your…?" she trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud.

Robin shrugged, "I'm not sure. Perhaps I was too loud." She turned and started down the ladder. "We should be going, Navigator-san."

Nami smirked at the sleeping swordsman; he could be so weird at times, and at others considerate.

She turned and joined over-excited Luffy and Robin on the rickety dock.

"Nami-san!" Sanji appeared on the ladder, "Can I come too? There's some spices we're out of."

"Sure, Sanji-kun."

"Nami-san is so kind to me." He said, wriggling towards her like a noodle.

"Sanjiii, what about lunch?" Luffy whined.

"You just ate! Besides, I set out lunch for those guys and I have our lunches right here." He held up a bag.

Luffy smiled brightly, he couldn't wait for lunch!

* * *

_Please comment! i love to hear what you think so far! _


	2. Target: Roronoa

_I was going to pace these chapters out week by week, but i've already written 5 :P so i'll give you another one._

_btw, thanks for all the reviews! i appreciate it! i'm still just a writing noob :)_

_more advice is appreciated! :D_

_oh and, no. the mystery of how Luffy destroyed the barrels is not going to be revealed because even I don't even know how he managed to destroy all of them! but hey, it's Luffy! xD  
_

* * *

**_Title:_** Zoan  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Pairings_**_:_ nearly gen, but with pairings hinted at and/or mentioned.  
**_Timeline_**_:_ After Ennies Lobby before Florian Triangle Series.  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers and are not up to date to Ennies Lobby.  
**_Summary_**_:_ At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist.

Zoan – Chapter two

[Target: Roronoa]

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zoro woke up and yawned. He had slept great, unlike last night. It was the first time he had heard Robin have such a bad nightmare.

He shook his head, as if shaking the thoughts away.

He got up and stretched, noticing they had docked at the island.

Zoro was a little perplexed that they hadn't woken him up to carry water, but he was happy about it, more sleep and training!

He stretched some more and stood there in the sunlight, it was a great day to be outside. He cracked his neck and thought now would be a good time to clean his swords.

He went to the men's cabin and grabbed a box he kept his cleaning things in and brought it outside on the upper deck.

Laying everything out, he noticed he was out of polish.

He frowned; he forgot to get more at Water 7.

Sighing, he looked at the island. Was it worth taking back water to get the polish? He would find out.

He hastily put everything back in the box and sheathed his sword.

After putting it away he took rummaged through his things to find his secret stash of money, hopefully enough to buy polish unnoticed.

He descended down the ladder unto the dock that looked like it was going to fall apart.

After most of the way he jumped down. When he landed, several boards gave way and half his body was soaked.

Zoro pulled himself up, grumbling. Two heads popped up over the side of the Sunny-Go.

"What are you doing!?"

Zoro didn't turn around, "Going to the island, moron."

"Oy! You'll get lost! Wait for the others to get back!"

Zoro kept walking. "I'll be fine!"

"Fine, just follow the one path all the way to the city!"

After Zoro was out of earshot Usopp turned to Chopper.

"He is soooo going to get lost."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sir! Checking in like you wanted me to with the horizon." Chris was out of breath, obviously ran here at full-force, "Some have left boat, but Roronoa Zoro hasn't."

"Blast!" His fist slammed against the table.

"Make preparations for plan 21!"

"Yes sir!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zoro tried drying the water from his clothes as he walked, to no avail. He wrung out the water from his pants as he preceded to follow the dirt road. He was engulfed by a forest of trees almost immediately, save the road he was traveling on. He walked closer to them, trying to see if there were any other cities that were close. He soon looked around and found himself in the middle of the forest.

"Where'd the road go?" He said scratching the back of his head.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sir!"

"Are the preparations done?"

"No, sir, but Roronoa Zoro just jumped off the boat and is now on this island!"

A smiled appeared on Rika's face, "Wonderful! Locate him and track him. Once he gets to the old oak we'll initiate plan 11."

Chris nodded, "Should I call the K brothers?"

"Yes, contact them immediately, and if they refuse, double what I told them last time. I need their full cooperation."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro stumbled through the dense forest, helplessly lost.

"I turned left at the tree with a knot in it…right?" He looked around and saw three other trees had knots in them.

"Maybe it was this one…"

He heard a tree branch snap and his hand reflexively went to his swords.

He scanned the area, but he couldn't see much with so many trees.

He continued on until he heard screaming.

"GAHHHHH!!!"

Zoro's left hand held a back hand grip on one of his swords and he turned towards the sound.

He saw a man in his mid 30's running straight at him.

"Help! Please help me!"

Zoro realized the source of his terror where two men with huge blades chasing him.

The man stopped in front of him then quickly hid behind Zoro.

He looked down at the terrified man, he reminded him of a certain long nosed marksmen he knew.

He looked back up at the two men, then realized how freakishly huge they were. Even with their faces were covered with masks he could tell they wanted blood.

"Give us the man." The left one said

Zoro looked down at the shivering figure, "Please no! I'll give you anything you want! Money! Grog! You're a swordsman, I can see that. My dad was a swordsman, I still have his things! He had a fine quality sword I could give you! And anything a swordsman could need! Please!"

Zoro contemplated this, he could get some money, grog, maybe he had a good enough sword to replace Yashiburi, and he probably had sword polish. It was like he knew what Zoro needed.

"You take too long. We'll just take him by force then." The right one moved to strike, but Zoro was faster.

In a blink of an eye he was down for the count, a huge gash across his midsection.

The left thug blinked in wonder, he didn't even see him draw his sword, but sure enough the red-handled sword was out and sparkling in the sunlight.

He let out a battle cry and tried to avenge his partner's failure. Only to fall the same way he did.

Zoro watched as the second thug fell to the ground and didn't stir.

He sheathed his sword and looked at the wide-eyed man.

"T-that was amazing! Thank you!"

"I didn't do it for you; you have something I need, that's all." Zoro replied gruffly.

"Of coarse! Or coarse!" The man chucked, "Come this way, to my house."

He waved him to follow and they maneuvered around trees for a little while until he spoke, "I live out here because of my research on different animals."

He looked at Zoro, "but the bandits don't like that, they always try and follow me home so they can burn it down. They think I'm out here to catch them." He chuckled, "I've been able to outrun them so far, but today I guess I'm off."

Zoro really didn't care. He just wanted the stuff and to go back to the ship so he could clean his swords. His thoughts were interrupted by the guy.

"-call me Rika"

"Huh?" Zoro looked at him.

"What's your name? My friends call me Rika."

Zoro's gaze drifted away, "Roronoa Zoro."

"Hmmm…" Rika said, hand at his chin, "I think I've heard that before, but I just can't place it."

Zoro tensed for a second, if he found out he was a pirate he probably wouldn't help him, "Common name."

Rika nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Zoro smiled inwardly though, after the Ennies Lobby incident the Straw Hats were now know nation-wide. He hoped it would cause stronger swordsmen to find him and challenge him.

They walked in silence until they came upon a small cabin, no bigger than the men's sleeping quarters on the Sunny.

"Here we are! Home sweet home. Sorry if it's a little messy, I wasn't expecting company."

Zoro entered with caution, scanning every inch of the way.

The man went in first, clearing mountains of papers off the table and replacing it with two glasses.

Zoro cleared away some papers on a chair and sat down.

"Sorry, I told you it was messy." He smiled, "My work is my home so it's a little cluttered."

He pulled out a jug of water, poured himself a glass, but stopped before Zoro's, "Would you like some water? I have some juice, I think. And some sake, it's kinda early for that, but it's up to you, I have plenty."

Zoro leaped for joy in his mind at the chance for sake, but coolly answered, "I'll have some sake."

"Alright!" He hummed as he exchanged liquids and poured Zoro a tall glass of golden brew.

Zoro jugged it, it was so good, it had been a while since he'd had a good drink.

"Oh my, you do like your sake, don't you?" he refilled Zoro's glass and drank his own water.

"I'll go grab my dad's sword, I'll be right back." With that Rika disappeared into another room.

Zoro drank the last bits in his cup and reclined in his chair.

Something about the place didn't feel right. He grabbed one of the many papers and scanned over it.

It was nonsense to him, diagrams of who-knows-what and percentages of really long words that he could barely pronounce. Zoro blinked as the paper started to blur. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and four finger and looked at the paper again. It seemed like it made it worse. He looked around and it wasn't only the paper, but the whole room started to spin.

He got up abruptly, knocking over the chair and stumbled to the door, only to have his knees give out just short of it.

He felt this feeling before. He was definitely drugged.

"Ah, they've taken effect." A voice from behind him said, "The chemicals I put in your drink is quite rare, took me weeks to get it just right for you. Odorless. Tasteless. Highly effective on your blood type. The perfect Roronoa Zoro knockout. And completely safe with alcohol!"

Zoro couldn't speak, let alone hear what he was saying, his head pounded too much.

Zoro reached for his sword and tried to unsheathe it, but couldn't find the strength.

"Dimn yoh…" Not even his lips obeyed his command to curse.

His head spun more and he fell to the ground unconscious.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright, count them off; I don't want that stupid vendor ripping us off." Nami told Robin and Sanji over the business of the market.

"25. I counted three times."

"Ahhhh! Robin-chan, you count so well, I got the same."

"Hmmm, you think it will be enough?"

"It's all they had, so we'll have to take it." Robin replied

"I guess…" She looked around, "Now where'd Luffy go with the cart? I swear, I look away for a second and he's gone."

She scanned the crowd to see a familiar straw hat and a wooden cart in its wake.

"There he is." She said with a relived sigh.

After loading the barrels they started back to the ship.

"Make sure they're secure, we don't need anymore breaking."

She sent a glare at Luffy.

"N-Nami! I said it was an accident!"

"I'll forgive you…." She said looking off into the sky innocently, but Luffy saw a glimmer in her eye and knew that wasn't the end of the sentence. "….For twice what I paid for the water you wasted." A grin spread on her face.

"But I don't have any money…"

"That's ok; I'll just take it out of your next cut."

Before Luffy or anyone else could speak Nami pointed forwards.

"Now, back to the ship! Sanji-kun would you be so kind to push the cart?"

"Anything for you, Nami-san!!"

And with Luffy pulling, Sanji pushing, the four started back to the Sunny-Go.

* * *

_review pwease! :D  
_


	3. Panther

_first of all, biiiiiiig thanks to my beta reader, ZeldaAddict42!!! :D thanks a bunch! you are a big help! :D and now, on with the story...._

* * *

**_Title:_** Zoan  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Pairings_**_:_ nearly gen, but with pairings hinted at and/or mentioned.  
**_Timeline_**_:_ After Ennies Lobby before Florian Triangle Series.  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers and are not up to date to Ennies Lobby.  
**_Summary_**_:_ At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist.

Zoan – Chapter three

[Panther]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro's hearing started to come back. It started with a ringing sound, but then voices started to filter through.

"Last injection done, sir."

"Good. Prep him for the last step; it shouldn't take long for it to take effect now."

Zoro's mind raced. Where was he?

He tried to move his arms, but they felt heavy. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking them to clear the fuzz.

"Sir! He's coming around!"

"What? We even gave him a double dose! Give him another, quick!"

Zoro sat up slowly and felt a pinch on his arm; he looked over to see a guy push a needle through his skin.

Nothing made sense, thanks to the drugs, but when Zoro looked over at Rika, everything flooded back.

Fatigue momentarily gone, he jumped out of bed, realizing he was in nothing but his pants.

"What are you doing?" he tired to yell out, but his lips were still numb so it came out slurred.

Zoro struggled to keep himself standing, but managed to yank out an IV in his left arm and the needle in his right.

Rika moved a little closer, as if to catch him. "Chris. Quick, go grab more propofol*!"

Chris then disappeared through a doorway.

He was fading fast, the room started to blur again.

_NO!_ He screamed at his body. _NOT AGAIN!_

Zoro knew he had to get out of here before he passed out again.

He scanned the room for anything useful; his eyes came to three precious objects leaning against the wall. Bingo.

He ran over to them, tripping once, but caught himself.

He unsheathed Kitetsu and gripped it tightly, but it started to slip in his grasp. Due to the lack of waistband, not to mention shirt and shoes, he had nothing to hold his swords to free his other hand. His mind was starting to cloud again as he tried to think things through.

He looked up to see Rika had grabbed a sword himself, and was positioned in front of the door.

Zoro tucked the remaining swords under his armpit and gripped the red sword with both hands.

Zoro squinted to keep his vision under control and he stepped forwards, clashing swords with Rika. Now it was a battle of strength.

"Tired, Roronoa?" A wicked smiled spread across his face.

"Not…at…all." Zoro grunted. What was left of his strength was dwindling.

Rika's sword slipped slightly, Zoro made use of this mistake and knocked Rika's sword out of his hands.

With his sword halfway across the room, Rika was a sitting duck.

Kitetsu slashed down with amazing precision and Rika was down for the count.

Chris returned with a needle in his hand, but Zoro didn't give him enough time to use it.

Sheathing his sword, Zoro took off through the doorway.

Chris set the needle down and bent down next to his employer.

"Sir!" Chris examined the long gash down his chest.

"Chris, follow him." Rika spat out a mouthful of blood. "Wait until the knockout drugs set in, and then bring him back."

Chris nodded then disappeared though the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro breathed heavily as he ran though the trees, his whole body was going numb. His eyes drooped, will power alone keeping him going.

Unknown to him, his numb hands started to drop his swords one at a time. Soon he was left with just Wado under his arm.

He tripped, dropping the lone sword and tumbled down a hill, falling on some gravel.

"Ugh…" he breathed out, "So… dishonorable..."

With the last of his strength he looked around where he was. Somehow, he had managed to find the road.

His eyes shut slowly and he faded into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris ran as fast as he could, trying to find the swordsman.

He stopped by a tree to catch his breath, "He… couldn't have… gone… far…"

He let out a big breath and spied something red in the grass. He bent down and examined the object, a sword.

He stood up, smirked, and then he continued running.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Sanji-kun, that lunch was amazing."

"Ahhh!! Mellorine! My life is complete. Robin-chan, did you enjoy it as well?"

Robin smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you, cook-san."

"Sanji, is there any more?" Luffy broke the 'love moment'

"Yeah, there's a whole baske-" Sanji froze as he looked into the empty basket.

"Oh that? I already ate that; I mean is there anymore other than that?"

"What!? You ate all of it!? I was saving some for Nami-san and Robin-chan!"

Sanji's leg reared back, and Luffy quickly found his head catapulted and stuck in a tree.

"That's what you get." Sanji lit a new cigarette and got on one knee, "Forgive me dear maidens, I did not fulfill my duty."

Nami rolled her eyes, "It's okay, you can always make something later."

Sanji lifted his head. "Ah, a second chance? Nami-san is so generous!"

Nami nodded, not paying much attention. "Let's get moving."

After Luffy was pulled free and they cleaned up their little picnic, they continued back to the ship; but, Luffy found the cart a lot heavier than when they first started.

He looked over and quickly saw why.

"Oi, Sanji. You're not helping at all."

Sanji smiled as he walked next to his captain. "You've got it taken care of! No need for me to get my hands dirty. No pun intended."

"What's a pun?" Luffy looked at the cook strangely.

Sanji looked over at him, "… How do I explain it…Umm… Like a word or phrase that has two meanings. Like literally or a figure of speech."

"…. So it's a mystery phrase!"

Sanji slapped his hand to his head gently. "I swear, explaining something to you is like trying to carve a turkey with a spoon."

"Is that a mystery pun too, Sanji?"

"Just forget what I said, okay?" he replied with a sigh.

Robin giggled slightly and Nami shook her head.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"Luffy, does it look like we're anywhere near the ship?"

Luffy looked around. "Mayyybe."

"The answer is 'no.'"

Luffy pouted and looked around to find something to do.

A green tree, more green trees, the boring road… Hey is that a purple tree…? Nope. Green.

Luffy sighed, but then spotted a figure lying in the road ahead.

"Heehee. That guy must like sleeping on rocks. I hate sleeping on rocks. Grass is sooo much more comfy."

Nami, Sanji, and Robin stopped their conversation to see what Luffy was talking about.

"That's odd. Way out here?" Nami said.

The crew came up and parked the cart next to him.

"Zoro!" Nami said upon seeing the green-haired head.

Sanji flipped him over with his shoe to reveal the heavily out of breath Zoro.

"What the heck is Marimo doing all the way out here running around half naked?"

Luffy poked Zoro's stomach, "Zooorooo, waaaaaake uuuup."

Zoro didn't stir.

Robin bent down and felt his head.

"He's burning up. His heavy breathing and increased perspiration aren't good signs either."

"What do you think happened to him?" Nami asked.

"It doesn't look like there are any wounds…" she looked at his arms, "there are fresh needle marks, though…"

"Needles?" Sanji cringed.

A soft moan escaped Zoro's lips and his eyes slowly opened.

He blinked heavily at Robin, then his gaze shifted to the rest of them.

"Guys…?" It was a low whisper.

"Yes, Zoro, we're here. What happened?" Nami bent down.

"I-" Zoro was cut off by a hoarse cough, spitting out some blood. Then his eyes rolled back and he started convulsing.

Robin and Nami got up, and everyone took a step back to give him some room.

Zoro's face twisted in pain and he let out a muffled grunt.

And before their very eyes, Zoro's hair darkened to black, his hands shifted to claws, and his whole body changed in shape.

Soon, a full grown panther stood before them, hissing in protest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro heard voices around him and he opened his eyes to see the blurry form of Robin, then Sanji, Nami, and Luffy.

"Guys…?"

Pain ripped through his body. He heard Nami say something, but it was distorted.

Zoro tried to speak, but he felt like something was choking him.

His coughing died away and everything went black. When he opened his eyes he was standing in darkness.

He could see his hands, so it couldn't be that dark, but he couldn't see anything else. He did a 360 but everything was shrouded in darkness.

"Where am I now…?" he said crossing his arms.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a gleam of yellow.

He turned to the source and saw two blazing yellow eyes look back at him.

The eyes drew closer, and the owner of the eyes turned out to be a large black cat.

"Is that a panther? Where the hell AM I?!"

The big cat growled slightly; bringing Zoro's attention back to him.

"You want to fight, cat?" He reached for his swords, but his hand only grabbed air.

He looked down at his swordless waist. "Great."

Without warning, the panther leapt at him and pinned him on the ground.

Zoro struggled against the black cat's weight. If anything, it was getting heavier.

"No…" a voice echoed in his mind. Zoro stopped struggling and looked into the panther's eyes. "You're just weak…"

Zoro felt powerless. The panther got off him and walked away. He couldn't move, he was alone in the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

No one said anything. It was too shocking of a moment for anyone to move. Anyone, that is, besides the black cat. It clawed at its closest target: Nami. Deep gashes appeared down her arm and partway onto her thigh.

She screamed in pain and sunk to the ground, clutching her bleeding injuries.

"Nami-san!" Sanji rushed over to her. His guard was down only a moment, but the panther took advantage of pounced on Sanji, locking its big jaws around Sanji's shoulder.

They both fell to the ground, the panther still locked on his shoulder.

"Get…off…!" Sanji grunted, trying with his other hand to open its jaws; but, the panther growled and squeezed harder, twisting at a painful angle.

Pain ripped through Sanji's arm as he gasped in agony.

Suddenly, dozens of hands bloomed and opened the panther's mouth just enough for Sanji to get free.

More and more hands bloomed, restraining its legs and mouth.

The panther squirmed in the mess of arms, trying to get free, but Robin held fast.

"Are you alright, cook-san?"

"T-Thank you, Robin-chan." he said holding his bleeding shoulder.

After a while the panther settled down, tired of thrashing in Robin's hold.

"What just happened?" Nami asked no one in particular.

Everyone was silent, until Robin broke it.

"I'm not entirely sure… Interesting things happen on the Grand Line, especially now that we're so close to the New World."

Nami sighed. "I guess you're right." She shifted her gaze to what once was Zoro. "We should get him back to the ship. I bet Chopper can figure out what's going on."

Luffy lifted the oversized cat onto the cart to take him back, then spotted something glimmering in the grass.

He ran off towards it, like a crow attracted to something shiny.

"Luffy! Come back! We need to get Zoro and Sanji to Chopper!" Nami yelled.

"And you too, Nami-san." A small comment came from Sanji.

Luffy didn't respond. He ran up the hill and picked up something.

He held it in the air and pointed to it.

"Look what I found!" He smiled the trademark Luffy smile.

Robin blocked the sun out with her hand to see a white katana in Luffy's grasp.

"Zoro's katana… Where are the other two?" Nami asked.

Robin thought for a moment, then answered with her theory: "He probably dropped it… maybe running away from something. The other two are most likely somewhere behind it. I would like to come back and investigate more after we get to the ship."

Nami nodded. "Yeah, me too." She giggled. "Like following Zoro's version of a trail of bread crumbs."

"Captain-san! Can you mark an X on one of those trees you're standing by?"

Luffy tilted his head in confusion and then nodded.

After his task was complete, they all headed back to the Sunny.

* * *

_you likie? :D reviewie~ ... xD haha _

_*oh and a little FYI to those not "medical savy" _propofol is a common type of sedative used in operations. :)


	4. Investigation

_Still a big thanks to ZeldaAddict42! my editor person :P  
_

* * *

**_Title:_** Zoan  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Pairings_**_:_ nearly gen, but with pairings hinted at and/or mentioned.  
**_Timeline_**_:_ After Ennies Lobby before Florian Triangle Series.  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers and are not up to date to Ennies Lobby.  
**_Summary_**_:_ At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist.

Zoan – Chapter four

[Investigation]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, you lost him?!"

"Mr. Rika, please."

"That is no excuse!"

Rika sat in bed, bandages wrapped around his entire upper body.

"Sir, I didn't lose him. By the time I found him, his friends were there; but, I do have some good news."

Rika's mood perked up a little.

"Transition one is a success! Though the subject still doesn't have control, he's alive, and he almost overpowered his own crewmates."

Rika smiled, this was very good news! "Keep an eye on him. Report back to me their movements and his progress. I should be well enough to join you tomorrow. Don't fail me again."

"Y-yes, sir," Chris said as he exited the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usopp quivered behind Franky.

"Y-You mean, that's Zoro?"

Sanji nodded as Chopper bandaged his shoulder.

"How did that happen?"

"That's what we're going to figure out," Nami said. "Robin, Luffy, and I are going back to where we found Zoro to do some searching."

"Nami-san, what about me?" Sanji's eyes grew wide.

"Sanji-kun, you need to rest. Your shoulder is really bad."

Sanji's face filled with concern. "But, Nami-san, your arm!"

She glanced at her bandaged arm and leg, "Oh this?" She smiled and moved her arm around, wincing slightly, "I'm fine."

Sanji's head drooped, "Okay…"

His head shot back up at Luffy, eyes glaring. "Protect them with your LIFE!" He added emphasis on the last word with a sharp poke in Luffy's chest with his good arm.

Beads of sweat rolled down Luffy's head, "Y-yeah."

A low growl erupted from behind them as Zoro tried to get free of his restraints. Using his fast and reliable skills, Franky made a muzzle and a collar that were chained up to the main mast. Everyone agreed it didn't look too comfortable, but it was the best they could do, for now.

The three investigators left, Chopper went to test some blood samples he got from Zoro, Sanji went to start dinner preparations, Franky went to make more suitable restraints for the panther, and Usopp reluctantly was chosen to watch the cat.

After a few minutes of silence, the panther curled up and fell asleep.

Usopp chuckled uneasily, just what Zoro would do.

He let out a sigh and got to working on one of his projects.

It was hard to believe that the black mass of fur was Zoro. Did he eat a devil fruit? No… Why would he act so strange if he did? How else could he be a panther, though?Other questions bounced around in his mind as he worked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chopper dropped some blood onto a slideand put it under the microscope. As he examined it, more and more things didn't make sense. He searched in his books for a match, and found it.

"No way…" he said in disbelief. He looked at the sample, then back at the book. "It's not possible… How can he be alive with this much in him?"

Chopper grabbed another one of his books and flipped through it. "There must be something preventing it; but, if it's preventing it… What's causing it?"

Chopper rubbed his forehead. Whoever made this was a genius. There was something in Zoro that had the properties of a poison, but some properties of a devil fruit user's blood, too.

One chemical helped out the next, which in turn changed the next. It was a big web of chemicals woven perfectly together.

Something else caught Chopper's eye in Zoro's blood, which made him worried.

Almost perfect, that is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They located the tree at the spot they had found Zoro, and ventured into the woods.

Like Robin had said, they found one sword after another. With the red one, though, they found the sheath first and then the katana itself.

After a little more walking, following Zoro's 'trail of breadcrumbs,' they saw a house in the distance.

"I think we just found our goal." Robin smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"Rika! Mr. Rika, sir!"

Rika woke up and sat up in bed. "What?" he asked groggily.

Chris gulped and caught his breath.

"By the time I made it to the pirate's ship, they had already left. I passed three of them on the way here, and I think they're coming for you."

"How did they know?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"We have no choice. Burn all the evidence. I have back-up files on the ship."

"Sir, what about the files on Roronoa, those are all here."

Rika nodded. "You're right. We'll pack those up, then burn the house down. I'll get the files ready and go. You burn the house, but wait until I have the papers together."

With that, the two go to work. Rika packed the bulging papers into a briefcase and Chris piled up the other papers to burn.

Rika, opening the door to leave, came nose to nose with Monkey D. Luffy.

"Yo!" Luffy said with a slight wave.

Rika stepped back and ran for the back door.

"What was his problem?" Luffy said crossing his arms with a frown.

Chris looked up from his piling job to see Rika run past him, "Sir, do you have all the papers on Roronoa?"

Suddenly, everything clicked into place for Robin. She bloomed some arms, tripping the running man.

Rika fell face-first on the ground. The pain in his chest tore through his whole body, making him pass out.

"They're most likely the ones who did that to Swordsman-san!"

"What?" Anger ripped through Luffy's voice.

Chris' head snapped to the door, his eyes doubling in size as he saw the three pirates.

He grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it at the pile of paper.

Smoke filled the small room in seconds.

Robin lost her concentration, and the arms holding down Rika disappeared.

With the pirates distracted, Chris grabbed Rika and carried him out of there.

Coughing at the harsh smoke, Nami grabbed her Clima Tact with her good arm.

"Cyclone Tempo!"

A gust of wind scattered the smoke to reveal the two men gone.

When most of the smoke had disappeared, they saw the pile of papers on fire.

Nami quickly retrieved her Clima Tact, which due to lack of space, smashed into the wall, and then quickly made a cloud to douse the fire.

"GET BACK HERE!" Luffy started to run out after their opponents.

"Wait! Captain-san!" The straw-hated boy reluctantly came to a stop.

She bent down and looked at one of the papers. "I think we'll find everything we need here." She looked up from the paper. "Captain-san, could you search the rest of the house for anything that might help?"

"But I want to send them flying!" Luffy protested, fists clenched.

"You can do that later, Luffy. Right now, that won't help Zoro," Nami said, without looking up from another of the half-scorched and wet papers.

Luffy sighed and came back into the house to look for 'anything that might help.'

Robin and Nami sorted through the remainders of the pile to see if they could use anything.

Luffy came across a refrigerator, which brightened his mood. He whipped it open only to find it full of empty jars.

Frowning, he closed the fridge and continued looking.

After going around the house for a while and finding nothing of great interest, he sat on a chair and watched the two girls sort through the documents.

"There has to be more… There's nothing about Zoro in here."

Robin held up a paper to Nami. "This one explains most of his story. Dr. Rika, that is."

Nami glanced at the paper. "So, all in all, what does it say?"

Robin flipped through several more packets of information. "Overall, between all the files, it says Dr. Rika was an experimental scientist for the World Government. Due to his harsh experiments with devil fruits on humans, he was expelled, or banished, if you will. It seems he didn't like that." She flipped to the next page in the stack of paper. "It looks like he disappeared under the radar and continued his research, finding the right subjects for his experiments." She looked up at Nami. "Zoro was the next on his list."

Nami processed this new information for a moment.

"So, he made him eat a devil fruit? I don't understand why he's acting all primal like that, though."

"No, it looks like he uses chemicals to replace the devil fruit, or some of it, actually." Robin gave her another paper to examine. "Ingenious really. I don't understand most of it; but, it's a series of formulas that would normally kill someone. However, administered in the right dosage at the right time, he has created a way to simulate the chemical reaction a devil fruit has on your body. That way more than one person can have the same devil fruit ability and even have the curse of the fruit lifted. It has many side effects though. Most of the notes are burned on this page, but it seems like none of his subjects have survived over two days. The poison levels in here are astronomical."

The three were silent for a while.

"There must be more notes around here. I'm not finding anything on Zoro." Nami said rifling through the stack.

Luffy went over his investigation of the house in his mind and remembered a briefcase. Briefcases had papers in them, didn't they? He went over to the shiny black case and clicked it open: paper heaven!

"Found some!" he smiled.

"Eh?" Nami snatched the case from his hands and flipped through its contents.

"Perfect! All this is about Zoro. We should get this back to Chopper. I bet it will help."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Usopp felt a chill go down his back. He stopped what he was doing and slowly turned his head towards the main mast.

The panther was on his feet, with two yellow, glowing eyes staring back at Usopp.

"Haha…" he laughed uneasily, "You're awake, I see."

He noticed the panther was swaying, like he was losing his balance.

One of the panther's legs gave out and blood oozed out between his clenched teeth, thanks to the tight muzzle.

"Zoro?" Usopp got up and moved a little closer.

The panther made a grunt that sounded like a cough and more blood oozed out. Suddenly, his whole body shook.

Usopp's eyes widened and he turned towards the kitchen door.

"Sanji! Chopper! Anyone! Something's wrong with Zoro!!"

Sanji appeared through the doorway.

"What are you yelling about, Uso—"Sanji's sentence died when his gaze turned to Zoro.

Usopp turned back to the big cat. He no longer saw a panther, but a half-human, half-animal, like a devil fruit transformation.

Usopp gulped as Zoro's yellow eyes pierced through his very soul.

The chains slowly slid off the seriously pissed off Zoro.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN i know. i'm an evil clifhanger person D: don't shoot meeee~ 3 just review. heehee :D


	5. Survival

_ZeldaAddict42! __ZeldaAddict42! i will thank-a-you! (thank-a-you, four-dee-two, get it? :D...... no? -__- fine. be that way xP)  
_

* * *

**_Title:_** Zoan  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Pairings_**_:_ nearly gen, but with pairings hinted at and/or mentioned.  
**_Timeline_**_:_ After Ennies Lobby before Florian Triangle Series.  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers and are not up to date to Ennies Lobby.  
**_Summary_**_:_ At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist.

Zoan – Chapter five

[Survival]

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Usopp took a couple steps back as he tried to figure out what was happening.

Zoro had black hair now, and his muscles looked more defined than ever. His legs were long and catlike; they, along with a new set of fuzzy ears*, reminded him of Lucci

He had a long, black tail, at which, if Usopp wasn't so scared right now, he'd laugh. To top it off, his eyes were glowing yellow and his claws and teeth were sharp, long, and poised to strike.

Zoro ripped off the muzzle with ease and wiped the blood off his mouth.

Usopp slowly took a step back, but Zoro narrowed his eyes and leaped at him. Zoro missed him by a hair's breadth, as the collar chained to the mast drew taut and flung him back.

Zoro growled at the steel chain and grabbed it with both hands. He pulled back with all his might and a link in the chain started to bend.

The marksman took this moment to run back to the corner where he had left his Kabuto and bag.

Zoro's muscles rippled with effort and a couple of the links snapped.Freedom now obtained, Zoro reared his head back at Usopp and attacked again.

Sanji quickly jumped down to help Usopp.

"Franky! Get up here!" Sanji yelled, as he jumped in front of Zoro.

Sanji kicked at Zoro several times, but the new Zoan dodged easily.

There was a heated battle of legs, claws, and dodging, and it didn't look like anyone was going to win anytime soon, until Sanji landed a solid hit on Zoro's abdomen.

Zoro flew back and smashed into the mast. Sanji clutched his arm and crumpled to the ground; he couldn't take his own back shock. He shifted his arm in its sling and got back up again. The cook let out a soft sigh and smirked, it reminded him of his fight with Gin. Sanji snapped back to reality, as Zoro snarled and got back up ready for round two.

Franky emerged from below deck and saw the commotion.

"What's going on?"

"No time. Zoro's gone berserk," Usopp replied digging for something in his bag.

Zoro charged at Sanji and went for his throat, but Sanji ducked and rolled to the side. Zoro followed up with a downward slash but missed the blonde and broke the deck, sending fragments of wood in every direction.

Chopper appeared next to Franky. "Did it…?" He looked across the deck at Sanji and Zoro fighting. "I think it did…" he winced.

The two looked at him strangely.

"While I was working with his blood, there was a reaction. I had a couple of theories about what it would do, but I wasn't sure what would happen. I do know one thing," Chopper told them as he turned into human form, "we have to settle him down, and do as little damage as we can. The more he moves around, the more blood he pumps; the more blood he pumps, the faster the chemicals will kill him. We also need to cause the least damage we can; his immune system is already working overtime."

The two were shocked slightly, but then formulated a plan and went into action.

Chopper went and helped Sanji keep Zoro preoccupied, as Usopp and Franky prepared their weapons.

Usopp loaded his staff with an over-sized looking bullet and Franky clicked special ammunition into his left arm.

"Ready, Longnose?"

"Ready!"

"Go!"

The two dashed forward, splitting off and pinning Zoro from both sides.

Franky took aim and Usopp pulled back the sling.

"3, 2, 1!"

When the two fired, Sanji and Chopper ducked and got out of the way.

The two bullets busted open to reveal weighted nets, both flying towards the unsuspecting Zoro.

Zoro turned to Franky and saw the net at the last moment, but was able to dodge it. The one from Usopp, though, not so much.

The net wrapped around him tightly and, in a wriggling mess, he fell to the ground, roaring angrily.

"You think this will hold him?" Chopper asked, panting slightly.

"Not for long. Franky, do you have anything stronger to hold him in?" Sanji turned to the shipwright.

"Not yet. I still have some things to do on it."

Despite the strong material, Zoro started to tear through the net.

"That was faster than expected." Usopp took an uneasy step back.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Chopper said uneasily.

"Yeah, don't die." Sanji smirked.

"Don't say that, Sanji!" Usopp said from behind the mast.

Zoro burst out of the net, claws slashing at the nearest target he could find.

The crew tried their best to avoid Zoro's attacks and not hurt him too badly, but sometimes it was unavoidable.

Zoro clenched his teeth as Franky's huge fist slammed into his midsection. He counterattacked by grabbing Franky's arm and swinging him around to crash into the wall, almost flipping the shipwright overboard.

Sanji was next. He dropped down and tried to trip Zoro with a sweep kick, but Zoro gracefully jumped away, landing next to Usopp.

Usopp took a step back, but tripped and fell to the ground, dropping his Kabuto behind him. Zoro took a step towards the fallen warrior of the sea and crouched, claws ready to strike. Without looking away from the attacking Zoro, Usopp reached behind him for his dropped weapon. Just as Zoro jumped forward, Usopp's hand clenched onto his weapon and he held it up in defense, squeezing his eyes shut.

The expected pain never came.

He slowly opened one eye and saw he wasn't holding his giant slingshot, but Zoro's white katana. Gulping, he realized that ten claws were only centimeters away from his neck.

He finally gathered enough courage to look Zoro in the face. Zoro's teeth were bared, eyebrows pointed downward and his eyes locked on the sword.

Usopp looked from his face to the katana, finally putting two and two together.

"Z-Zoro? See? It's your katana…." Usopp squeaked out.

Zoro's beaming, yellow eyes faded to their usual emerald and he collapsed to the ground, head in his hand.

"Uh…" Zoro let out a groan.

Relief came like a ten ton weight off his shoulders, and Usopp relaxed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro was still lying there in the darkness, unable to move.

He didn't know how long it had been, he didn't know where he was, and he just laid there.

Suddenly a light shone to his left, and he turned his head to see what it was. It was far away and blurry at first, but it slowly came closer and he made out what it was.

It was an image of someone. He squinted his eyes, trying to see better. He felt some energy come back to him and was able to get up. He stood up and saw the image clearly now.

It was Usopp, holding up his sword horizontally. Zoro was confused; what was Usopp doing with his sword?

The image started to move. Usopp looked up at him. "Z-Zoro?" he stuttered. "See? It's your katana…" Usopp's voice echoed in the darkness.

Zoro heard a growl behind him, and turned to see the panther sink back into the darkness, his yellow eyes disappearing altogether.

He turned back to the image and it engulfed his vision. It made him dizzy and he sunk to the ground, holding his head in his hand.

"Uh…" he rubbed his head. "That was weird."

"Zoro?" Usopp stepped up to him. "Zoro? Are you back?"

Zoro looked up at the marksman. "Back? Where the hell would I go?"

Usopp let out a sigh. "You tell me."

Zoro looked at him like he was crazy.

Franky, Sanji, and Chopper gathered around them and explained what had happened so far and what Chopper had discovered.

"It was that guy," Zoro said as he explained his side of the story. "He knocked me out, but I don't remember much from there until now."

"The great Roronoa Zoro, ambushed and knocked out." Sanji stated smugly.

"Shut up!" Zoro roared, facing Sanji with a killing intent.

"Whoa, whoa. Settle down, Zoro." Chopper switched to heavy point and stood between Sanji and Zoro.

Zoro relaxed. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood." He turned his head away and exhaled. "Franky, do you think you can get this thing off of me?" He pointed at the collar with just a few links of the chain still attached.

"Yeah, no problem, Bro."

Zoro followed Franky below deck to get his tools.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sanji turned to Chopper. "What was that?"

"He's under the influence of the drugs, so everything is amplified." Chopper shrunk back to normal. "His strength, senses, emotions, you name it. His system just can't take it all at once; that's one of the ways it's killing him slowly."

Everyone was quiet.

"I'm guessing it's so overwhelming that he can't control it, hence the outbursts. Just don't upset him at all. I'm going to go and try and figure out how to reverse it," the little reindeer started to tear up, "but it's so complicated, I don't know even where to start." Chopper let out a small sob.

"You can do it, Chopper," Usopp said with a thumbs-up.

Chopper sniffed and looked up at him.

"Don't give up, and don't doubt yourself! We all believe you can do it!"

Chopper wiped his tears away and nodded. "Right! I have to be a man!"

With that, the little doctor scurried back into the sick bay.

Sanji and Usopp stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds; but, then Sanji remembered dinner and ran up to the kitchen.

Zoro entered shortly after, now wearing a dark green tank top, his white katana, and boots, he was also free of his collar. Sanji ignored him and took the meat out of the pot, cooling it on a plate.

"You hungry?" he asked, not looking towards Zoro.

Zoro grunted in response.

"You have to eat something." Sanji put a plate of decorated appetizers on the table and another stack of empty plates next to it.

"Go get the others. We're not having dinner until the ladies get back, but I have snacks."

Zoro snorted and left to get the others, slamming the door on his tail on his way out.

There was a ton of cussing, and then the door shattered into splinters.

Sanji went stone-faced as the swordsman looked at the remaining fragments of the door to him.

Sanji went back to cooking the dinner, pretending it never happened, but inside he was laughing his guts out. He waited for Zoro to leave until he silently chucked to himself, it was an interesting day.

* * *

_*think Inyuasha ears :3_

_ah... i never know what to say here.... umm... thanks for reading? :D  
_


	6. Hit And Run

**_Title:_** Zoan  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Pairings_**_:_ nearly gen, but with pairings hinted at and/or mentioned.  
**_Timeline_**_:_ After Ennies Lobby before Florian Triangle Series.  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers and are not up to date to Ennies Lobby.  
**_Summary_**_:_ At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist.

Zoan – Chapter six

[Hit And Run]

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika blinked slowly, awaking to a dark room that was lit by only a small candle. He sat up and winced, his injuries were still hurting. He then remembered the pirates arriving and looked around quickly; he wasn't in the house anymore.

He was in his underground lab, which used to be a bomb shelter for a church, but it was abandoned long ago. He got out of the sad excuse for a futon and went to the desk. The shelter wasn't very spacious but it had enough room for a few pieces of was basically a square room, with one stairway leading up to the surface.

He scanned the desk for the papers on Roronoa, but they weren't there. He flipped through the other papers in search for it, but still had no luck.

Rika stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps heading down the stairs and drew the pistol he kept in one of the drawers.

The sound got louder and a slender figured woman emerged from the darkness. "There you are. Chris told me you were in here." She eyed the pistol in his hand.

Rika exhaled and replaced the pistol. "Sorry. I'm a little jumpy right now; things aren't going quite as planned."

She walked over and sat in a nearby chair. "So I've heard."

The woman was tall, and had wavy dark brown hair that came down just past her shoulders. She wore tight, black, leather clothing with gloves and boots to match.

She smiled. "So what's the job this time?"

Rika grabbed a bag and filled it with various items from around the room. "Nakiami, my dear friend, we are going to go meet the new and improved Roronoa Zoro."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro left the kitchen, still pissed about his tail, and went to get the others. He paused before going below deck, looking out into the ocean. He never really noticed its calming beauty before now. He let out a small sigh and leaned against the railing. His whole body felt weird: his legs felt like jelly, but they didn't hurt and they walked just fine, despite the unusual appearance. The tail was odd, too; he swayed it back and forth, not totally believing that it belonged to him.

He looked in the mirror when he put on a shirt, and saw that his hair was longer and black, topped with cat ears. His arms and chest were covered with a light coating of black hair, which seemed like a lot because Zoro was not a hairy guy. The black claws and rows of sharp teeth didn't make things any better. The lower half of his body was completely cover with black fur, which sat uncomfortably underneath his pants. It was all just so strange. If he did eat a devil fruit, wouldn't he be able to change back? He tried, but he couldn't, even though he really didn't even know how.

He cracked his neck and sighed with a frown. He was going to make that guy who did this pay! With one last look at the twinkling ocean, he twirled around and headed below deck.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika looked through a pair of binoculars as Zoro disappeared below deck. That was a problem; he needed him alone and in sight.

He turned to the man beside him. "Bane, where's Chris?"

A blonde man handed something to Nakiami, then turned to Rika. "He's getting one, last ingredient for the thing you need."

Rika nodded approvingly. "Oh, and just because you two were off on a recon mission for our next target doesn't mean you can slack off on our current target."

Bane smiled. "Yeah, this guy seems very special; this is the longest anyone has ever lasted."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy's stomach sounded like a stampede of elephants.

"Ah…." he moaned. "Nami, when are we going to get back to the Sunny? I'm hungry."

Nami rolled her eyes. "We'll leave in a little bit, just wait until Robin gets back."

They had stopped back in town to grab something; Robin said that Chopper would probably need it, so no one objected.

Luffy's stomach growled again. He would usually pat it and will it to try and last a bit longer, but his arms were full of papers. Not just the ones they found about Zoro_, all_ of them. Not only did they obscure his vision, they hampered his movements as well.

Robin emerged from the store with a small, white bag in her hand.

"I got it." She smiled, holding it up with three fingers.

"Great!" Nami smiled. "Let's get back to Sunny. Most likely stage two has happened by now…." She trailed off.

"Yes!" Luffy cheered. "Food!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sanji has some food if you guys are hungry," Zoro said to the two busy inventors, working on something crazy and new.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Usopp said, putting down a funny looking tool and starting for the kitchen.

"Super! What's on the menu tonight?" Franky drew a couple more lines on his blueprint, then got up and followed Usopp.

Zoro shrugged, "He said something about appetizers."

The two joined Sanji in the kitchen and started to eat the snacks.

After a couple bites, Franky turned to Sanji. "Hey, what happened to the door?" He pointed to the now nonexistent door for the kitchen.

Just then, Zoro walked in and Sanji did a cutting motion across his neck with his whole hand.

Franky blinked, and then took the hint, as Zoro sat down on the couch.

Sanji piled a couple things on a smaller plate and headed to the infirmary for Chopper.

Zoro sat on the couch in silence, watching the carpenter and the sharpshooter talk about building something. It was quite unentertaining.

Deciding he had better things to do, he got up and headed to the back of the upper deck. He found a nice spot to nap against the main mast, next to Robin's flower bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris exited the store and almost ran right into Luffy. He quickly backed away and melted into the crowd. He watched as Nico Robin joined them and departed.

_This isn't good! _he thought. _I've got to get back to tell Rika!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rika and Nakiami took their position in the small rowboat, waiting for Bane's signal.

"That idiot had better get this right, that stuff is expensive," Nakiami grumbled.

Rika smiled. "Don't worry. I have full faith that his eyes will not fail, that's why he's such a good spy…." He paused. "Though his marksman skills I'm still not so sure of."

Nakiami frowned. "Thanks. That really boosted my confidence."

Rika let out a quiet chuckle, but was cut off by a small snapping noise followed by a long, shallow whistle.

"That's it! Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a tree along the shore, Bane pulled the crossbow's string back and clicked off the safety. This was going to be tough.

He closed his eyes and focused. Distance, distance. Zoom in. Target. His eyes snapped open, changing from bright blue to a dark purple. He readied the special arrow with a pink ball for a tip. This had better work like Nakiami said it would! He'd worked with her dozens of times, but this was the first they had ever used this thing. He put the crossbow up to his eye and his vision zoomed in. He smiled as Roronoa Zoro snored unaware- so careless.

He pulled the trigger, letting out a quiet snap, and the arrow zoomed through the air with a small whistle. He watched as Roronoa woke up right before it hit and tried to dodge, but it was too late. As soon as the small ball tip hit the mast, it exploded with gas, engulfing the swordsman. Bane smirked, quickly packed up his gear, and sprinted towards the ship to regroup with the other two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro's instincts kicked in, his eyes flashed open to see something flying right at him. He jumped to the side and turned to see what it was, but a pink smoke engulfed him. He gasped, inhaling a big mouthful of the pink crap and staggered back.

Today was not his day.

His mind was fuzzy, but he didn't feel like passing out. He waved the smoke away and looked up to see a man and a woman standing before him.

"Hello, Roronoa Zoro, my name is Rika." He smiled.

Zoro? Was that his name? He couldn't really remember, and the funny thing was, he really didn't care.

"Hi," he said back with a cough.

Rika turned to the woman. "Wow. I'm impressed, Nakiami, it really worked. Your nickname, 'Lady of ten poisons,' is no laughing matter."

She smiled. "It is eleven now, and you'd better hurry, it's really easy for the body to become immune to it."

"How long do I have?"

"Three minutes, give or take."

"Excellent." He turned to Zoro. "Mr. Roronoa, would you be so kind as to hold out your arms?"

Zoro lifted his arms parallel to the ground with no argument.

"Thank you."

Rika pulled out a tape measure and began measuring different parts of Zoro's body and scribbling down something on a clipboard.

Bane crawled up over the side of the deck and joined the others.

"You're late," Nakiami smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Shove it."

She smiled. "Just keep an eye on the others. Two are in the infirmary and two are in the kitchen." She pointed at the ground in two places.

"Gotcha." Bane's blue eyes shifted to a bright yellow as he looked at the ground.

Zoro grew tired of standing. Why was he doing this? He couldn't remember. He tried to think, but his memory came up blank.

"Hey, where exactly am I?" Zoro asked no one in particular.

Bane looked up, eyes turning back to blue. "Ha ha! You're on a ship in the Grand Line! I still can't believe that pink stuff worked!"

"Of course it worked! I made it!" Nakiami fumed.

"That's exactly my point," he mumbled, looking back to the ground with yellow eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? This is highly complicated stuff! When inhaled, the particles in the gas make it to his thought process, cutting off access to the memory part of the brain. It also creates a calming chemical to make him not care about pretty much anything! Its only flaws are the amount of time it works, its cost to make, and the immunity to it after only one dose."

"Mmmhmm…" Bane continued to watch the ground.

"Hey! Are you—" Her sentence was cut off by a ringing baby Den Den Mushi.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nakiami? I ran back to the lab as fast as I could." Chris inhaled deeply, trying to calm his panting. "The three other straw hats should be there shortly."

Bane looked towards the horizon, eyes purple.

"Yup, they're about a minute away; they could notice us at any time. Straw hat has a lot of papers in his hands, and Nico Robin has Zoro's other two swords. Other than that, I don't see anything worth mentioning."

Rika, who had completed all but a couple tests and measurements while Nakiami and Bane were arguing, had an idea.

"Mr. Roronoa, I have two more tests for you."

Zoro snorted, something started to not feel right about this; he started to get some memories back, and they didn't match up to what was happening here.

He shrugged. "Sure."

Rika picked up the white sword that was leaning against the mast; this made Zoro freeze and tense.

"You see over there?" He pointed to three people on the island heading towards them. "Can you see who they are?"

Zoro shook his head.

"Try; cat's eyes are far better than a man's."

Zoro squinted and, sure enough, the faces came into view. He blinked and everything was back to normal.

"Did you see them?"

"Briefly," he said.

"Now close your eyes and smell."

Zoro did what he was told. After a brief second, he smelt the scent of steel, sweat, and a slight smell of a girl. He opened his eyes to see the sword held up to his face.

"Do you like this smell?"

"Yes," he said.

"Did you see that one of those women had your other swords?"

Memories of the two other swords came back. He nodded.

"Close you eyes and smell again. You'll smell your swords. That woman stole them."

A chill ran down Zoro's back. _Someone stole my swords?_ Memories of his swords flashed through his mind, training with them, how he earned them.

Zoro frowned; he was angry at this woman. How dare she!

The wind whipped by Zoro and he smelt them: steel, sweat, blood, and rust. All familiar, and all his.

Rika watched as Zoro's eyes flashed open, glowing yellow with anger.

The scientist turned and motioned for the other two to leave.

"We have what we need; lets go and prepare for the final test."

Zoro's whole body shook with anger and he let out a loud, panther roar.

The sound ripped through the air with amazing ferocity, alarming both the crewmates below deck and the ones approaching.

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! i love to hear your comments! :)_

_BTW, ZeldaAddict42 is AWESOME with editing skillZ! :) yayz!_

_also, if i haven't explained this yet Rika means science in Japanese and Nakiami i got from the anime Xam'd (weird i know) i think it means "no more tears" and it sounds really cool :D_

_I named Chris his name because Chris is a common name and Chris is like the little erran boy that does everything. Yeah, my logic is wack. Then i named Bane his name cuz i got it from the Batman villan and thoght it would be cool for a tough guy :D heehee._


	7. Control

**_Title:_** Zoan  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Pairings_**_:_ nearly gen, but with pairings hinted at and/or mentioned.  
**_Timeline_**_:_ After Ennies Lobby before Florian Triangle Series.  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers and are not up to date to Ennies Lobby.  
**_Summary_**_:_ At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist.

Zoan – Chapter seven

[Control]

* * *

Zoro felt himself slip away like the other times, but not totally. It was a different feeling, nothing that he could describe. Zoro didn't care; he just wanted his swords back. He snarled in protest and leaped down to the lower deck, almost landing on Franky.

"Whoa!" Franky got out of the way in time. "Swordsman-bro, what's wrong?"

Zoro turned to him, expressionless, then turned and jumped over the edge of the ship towards the island.

Franky ran to the edge to see a panther run across the dock and onto the island.

Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp quickly joined him to find out what was happening.

"Come on, Bros! We've got to get him back!" Franky jumped over the side in pursuit of the rogue feline, followed by Sanji and Chopper in walk point. Before following, Usopp zoomed in with his goggles to see Luffy, Robin, and Nami.

"Oi! Guys!" he said running after the other three. "Zoro's heading towards Luffy, Nami, and Robin!"

"Whaaaaat?" Sanji burned with anger. "I won't let him do anything to Nami-san again!"

Sanji sprinted forward, but he was no match for the legs of a panther and Zoro was too far ahead of him.

* * *

"Robin, do you think the cause could be—"Nami was cut off by a loud roar.

Her eyes widened. "W-was that Zoro?"

Robin looked towards the ship. "It appears to be." She noticed three figures jump off the ship into a small row boat and disappear around the island.

"Huh? What's going on? I can't see with all these papers!" whined Luffy.

"Look, there!" Robin said pointing at the ship with her free hand. The other, along with a couple helping ones, held Zoro's swords.

Something jumped off the ship and was running towards them at full speed.

Nami blinked. "It's Zoro! He's still a panther! I thought stage two would have happened, by now."

"It appears not," Robin said coolly; ready to secure the wild animal, once he got into her range.

She sprouted hands to catch the cat, but he dodged expertly.

Robin focused harder, creating more hands, but the panther would duck, roll, jump, or bite to get away.

"Robiiiin…" Nami said nervously, as the black cat got closer and closer.

With a sudden burst of speed and a leap, he crashed on top of Robin.

The archeologist cushioned her landing with a couple hands, but it knocked the swords out of her grip, sending them sliding a few feet away.

"Robin!" Nami screamed, getting out her Clima-tact.

Luffy finally got tired of holding the papers and dropped them, now finally able to see what was happening.

The panther remained motionless on top of Robin. His paws pinned down her arms and his eyes stared into hers.

Robin remained calm, returning the panther's gaze.

Before her very eyes, the panther changed into the half and half form, his eyes still a menacing yellow.

"Swordsman-san?" she asked with a slight smile.

Zoro's brow furrowed and he leaned closer to her neck, sniffing.

Robin blinked at the strange behavior, but continued to stay calm.

Zoro reared back and he blinked. His eyes shifted to green, but quickly back to yellow. He blinked a couple more times and looked around, his gaze stopped, when he saw his swords.

He quickly got off Robin and hurried over to his precious objects.

He held them in his shaking grasp, his eyes shifting back and forth between yellow and green. He clutched his swords with both hands, coughed up blood, then sank to his knees. The three slowly edged towards Zoro.

"Swordsman-san, are you alright?"

Zoro didn't acknowledged her.

Luffy crouched next to Zoro. "Zoooorooo…" Luffy poked him.

"Luffy! Stop that," Nami scolded him.

"But that always wakes Zoro up."

Zoro looked up at Luffy with green eyes.

"See?" Luffy smiled.

"Luffy…?" Zoro spluttered, then promptly passed out on his captain's shoulder.

Sanji finally arrived, shortly followed by the other three.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes, we're alright, Cook-san."

Usopp caught his breath, then spoke. "What happened?"

The crew watched as Zoro shifted from the half and half transformation to full human.

Luffy shrugged, laying Zoro on the ground. "Not much."

* * *

Swords. Swords. SWORDS! He saw them; they were in that woman's hands. He dove at her, tackling her to the ground. He stared at the petty fool that would dare take his swords, but something wasn't right.

Zoro smelt something familiar. He drifted closer to the thief and the scent of old books and coffee filled his senses, reminding him of Robin.

He blinked as memories of when he first met the archeologist flashed through his mind.

_Why would Robin steal my swords?_ he thought.

That didn't fit. He looked around for his swords; there they were, just sitting there. He got up and went over to them, but something was urging him to get revenge.

_What is there to avenge?_ He wondered.

He looked down at his swords and everything went black, he looked up and saw the panther again.

He frowned, unhappy to be in this place once more. He faced the panther, putting his two swords on his waist.

"Oi, cat. Leave. Me. Alone." He drew Kitesu with intent to kill.

The panther growled and leaped. Zoro sidestepped just in time to avoid the blow.

By the time he turned around to face the oversized cat again, it was gone.

Zoro got in a defensive stance and waited. Instinct alerted him, but a little too late. The panther slashed right down his back. He clenched his teeth in pain and reared around for a counter-attack. He swiped his sword downward, but the cat rolled to the side. They both paused, eye to eye, waiting for the other to make a move. Zoro took a step to the right and the panther mirrored him, taking a step to the right. The swordsman raised an eyebrow. A couple more seconds ticked by and the feline was tired of waiting, it leaped at the swordsman with its pointed claws.

Zoro was waiting for this. He dodged to the left and lowered his sword horizontally. When the cat jumped past, the sword slashed across its black fur coat, creating a huge gash on its side.

The panther collapsed, and Zoro stood over it in victory. He sheathed his sword, then turned to try and find a way out of the black abyss. He heard a low growl and turned to see the panther back on its feet.

"Want some more?" Zoro smirked, but it was quickly wiped away, when the panther disappeared into the darkness.

"Not again…" he mumbled, looking around with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

There was no sound, no warning, nothing to alert him of the attack, only pain, when the panther's teeth sunk into his neck.

"Gah!" Zoro fell to the ground, grabbing at the cat's jaws to make them unclench.

Zoro clenched his own teeth and flexed his neck muscles. "Why you little son of a-" The panther let go and slumped to the ground.

"Eh?" He turned to the cat lying on its side and poked it. The panther let out a quiet growl, letting Zoro know it was still alive.

_No wonder they say cats have nine lives, this thing will not die!_ He thought.

The panther coughed up some blood and raised its head to look at Zoro from its downed position. The gaze wasn't filled with malice, like Zoro thought it would be, but peace and satisfaction.

Before he could ponder this more, Zoro felt lightheaded. He coughed up a mouthful of blood and slowly fell to his knees. The swordsman felt something in his hands and looked down to see his swords. Zoro frowned, wondering how they got there. He felt a sharp poke to his shoulder and looked up to see his raven-haired captain staring back at him.

"See?" Luffy smiled.

_What are you doing here, Luffy? _He didn't know if he said anything aloud because of his bloodied throat. Zoro's eyelids grew heavy and they drooped. His body relaxed and he felt the sweet pleasure of unconsciousness come over him.

* * *

Chopper rushed over to Zoro, but couldn't treat him because he was rushed and was unable to grab his backpack before he left Sunny.

With the help of Franky and Luffy, Chopper carried Zoro back to Thousand Sunny. The crew was quiet, unsure of what to say in this situation.

Luffy, oblivious of the atmosphere as always, raised his fists in the air like Superman. "SANNNJIIIII!!! I'M HUUUUUNGRY!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on," Sanji said to the hyperactive straw hat, then turned to the women of the crew. "Nami-san, Robin-chan, are you hungry? I've made pork chops puttanesca for you!" His voice changed. "Oh, and I've made some for you idiots, too."

"Thank you, Cook-san, but before that, I need to give Doctor-san something. Go ahead and start without me."

With the help of several other hands, Robin made her way to the infirmary with a big stack of paper.

Sanji frowned; he never liked starting a meal without a lady.

"YAAAAAAY!!! MEEEEEEAT!" The red blur ran into the kitchen, only to be stopped by a shoe in the face.

"Sanjiii…" Luffy whined, "Robin said we could eeeeeat!"

Sanji grumbled, lighting a new cigarette. "Fine."

"Yippeee!" Luffy, followed by Sanji, Nami, Franky, and Usopp, filed into the kitchen.

* * *

Robin knocked lightly on the infirmary door. "Come in!"

She opened it and entered to see Zoro on the bed, with Chopper busy taking different readings and tests.

"Oh, Robin!" The reindeer put a wet rag on Zoro's forehead, then hopped down from the stool. "What do you need?"

She smiled. "Nothing, but I have something for you. We found these in the lab where we think they experimented on Swordsman-san."

Chopper's eyes widened and he rushed over to Robin. He greedily took the papers and spread them out on the ground, organizing and reading them.

As Chopper analyzed the findings, the archeologist dipped the rag back in the water and replaced it on the swordsman's head.

"Robin." She turned towards the little doctor. "I think I know how to save Zoro."

* * *

Dinner was quieter than usual, without the useless bantering between Zoro and Sanji; but, Luffy and Usopp made up for it, with their hyperactivity.

"Nami-san, how do you like it?" Sanji asked, noodling over to Nami with an orange, fruity drink.

She smiled. "It's delicious, Sanji-kun!"

"Ah~ Mellorine~" Sanji melted.

Robin and Chopper entered the kitchen.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji twirled over to her seat and pulled back the chair.

"Thank you, Cook-san." She sat down.

"Chopper, how is Zoro?" Luffy asked through a mouthful.

The doctor smiled, surprising the crew. "I think I found an antidote. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think it will work."

The rest of the crew mentally let go a breath that they'd been holding since they found out Zoro's condition.

Chopper's smiled faded. "His condition is stable for now, but he could turn for the worse at any time. It will take me some time to make the antidote, it requires a lot of heating then cooling time, so at the earliest it would be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

The atmosphere greatly improved and dinner went like normal, minus a certain green-haired swordsman.

The sun set and the crew turned in for bed; except Chopper, who was busy working on the cure, Sanji, who was on first watch, and Robin, who was in her room reading a book.

Sanji cleaned up the kitchen, then wandered out to the deck and leaned against the rail. He discarded his old cigarette and lit a new one, blowing out smoke into the night air.

He shifted his arm in the sling with care; it hadn't been hurting, which was a good sign. He was a fast healer and he was very grateful for that. Preparing dinner with one arm had been a bit of a challenge. He looked up into the full moon, lighting the whole deck with its light.

He exhaled and felt a presence behind him. Sure enough, the floorboards of the ship squeaked next to him and he turned his head. He was expecting Robin, but his eyes settled on the last one he'd expect: the black panther.

* * *

_Weeeeell, here we are! please R&R~ :) rawr! panther zoro commands you! :3  
_

_ZeldaAddict42 with the amazing grammar-ness~_

_the story is almost over, i think three more chapters ought to do it!  
_


	8. Collaboration

**_Title:_** Zoan  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Timeline_**_:_ After Ennies Lobby before Florian Triangle Series.  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers  
**_Summary_**_:_ At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist.

Zoan – Chapter eight

[Collaboration]

* * *

Sanji's heart skipped a beat. The panther simply walked up next to him and watched the reflection of the moon in the ocean quietly.

Sanji turned back to the ocean casually, but his eyes wandered back over to the cat.

The panther showed no signs of attacking; he just blinked his big, yellow eyes and let out a wide yawn.

It was contagious. A couple seconds later, Sanji found himself yawning as well.

After a few awkward minutes in silence, the panther turned around and headed to the men's cabin.

_How did he get out of the infirmary with Chopper there?_ Sanji wondered with a bit of concern.

After he saw the panther disappear into the men's cabin, he went to the sick bay to check on Chopper.

Sanji found the door open and poked his head in; Chopper was laid nicely in the only bed.

_He must have fallen asleep working, _Sanji thought.

He silently closed the door and went to the men's cabin; this door was also open.

He quietly entered and scanned the beds; Zoro was in his bed, but fully human.

The cook blinked in confusion, he didn't quite understand what was going on. He let out a small sigh and exited the room, getting back to his guard duty.

* * *

Zoro dreamed peacefully; he subconsciously heard the noise in the kitchen subside and the rest of the crew turn in for bed. He listened as the doctor entered the room and sat to work. The swordsman drifted back and forth between hearing the sound of pages being flipped and the darkness of sleep. He started to come to when the rhythmic sound of turning pages stopped. Zoro turned towards Chopper's desk and saw he had fallen asleep on a stack of papers. The green-haired man eased out of bed and gently carried the doctor to his former spot. He smiled and pulled the covers over the reindeer.

The swordsman stretched and cracked his neck, wondering how long he had been out, and then it hit him: he was human.

He felt the top of his head for ears and found none; he checked his legs, they were human, and upon further inspection, he realized he no longer had any cat features at all. He let out a relieved sigh, but that weird feeling he'd had since this whole thing started was still there.

The swordsman sat down in Chopper's chair to think things over.

He ran his fingers through his short-cropped hair and tried to remember what happened before he blacked out.

That was it: he didn't kill the panther. He clenched his fist and gently banged it against his head at his own stupidity.

Zoro then got an idea. He closed his eyes and focused.

He tried to get back to the place where he fought the panther. Time ticked by and he had no luck.

Zoro sighed; he needed to change his tactics.

_Hey, cat! _he 'said' in his head.

Silence.

_Oi! I need to kill you! Come out you stupid cat!_

More silence.

_Okay, now I feel dumb._

**_Do you think yelling for me to come out because you want to kill me will work?_**The voice was snarled and much deeper than his own, with a slight echo.

Zoro opened his eyes; it actually worked?

**_Well, it's not like you can kill me anyways_**_,_ the voice mumbled in his head.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. _What was that?_

**_It would be like killing yourself; I am a part of you now._**

Zoro frowned.

**_It's true; it has happened to everyone who was experimented on before you as well._**

_What do you mean?_ Zoro asked.

**_How do I explain this… Well, as you have figured out, you have been experimented on by the scientist Rika._**

_How do you know? Do you know how to fix this?_

**_No, but I do know that because he uses the same devil fruit over and over, I remember being other people. I am the demon of the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Panther. When he experimented on another person, the scientist told me all about what he did to the poor kid, monologing and smirking at his own genius. Anyways, he just uses a slice of it; with a normal devil fruit, you would have to eat the whole thing to retain its powers, but he added other stuff to it to make it work. I forgot what he said. When you eat a devil fruit, the demon of the fruit unwillingly grants you its powers, but since I have been split up and combined with chemicals to substitute the rest of the fruit, I don't have any restraint and have been given a free will with my power. That restraint is the balance needed to keep the demon sane and the user in control. Does this make sense?_**

Zoro was silent for a couple seconds._ So, is that why you were attacking me?_

**_Precisely._**

_Why are you telling me all this?_

**_I want to kill him, and I need your help to keep that goal in my mind. You are the first to subdue my rampages, everyone else died. He keeps using me over and over and upsetting the balance of things. It needs to stop._**

_So, me almost killing you did something to balance out the order and crap?_

**_Yeah, it created the dominance and restraint needed for us to work together, but it is only temporary._**

"Great." Zoro rubbed his forehead and reclined in the chair, mulling the new information over.

The swordsman yawned, despite the abundance of sleep he had just gotten.

Zoro got up and headed outside, gazing across the deck to see Sanji leaning against the railing and a full moon glittering across the ocean.

The swordsman felt a prick of sadness in the back of his mind.

"Eh?" Before Zoro could do anything, he felt an odd, cold feeling tingle throughout his body and he sunk to the floor on all fours as a panther.

_Bastard! I'll kill you!_

**_Oh! Sorry! I just… Can I go see the ocean?_**

_What?_ That caught Zoro off guard.

**_This is the first time that I've gotten my own thoughts to focus on anything other than killing and surviving; can I go look at the freaken ocean?_**

Zoro could feel an odd tingling sensation in his head. _Fine! I swear, if you go on a rampage again, I will kill you this time._

**_Thanks, Zoro._**

_Whatever._

Zoro watched silently as the panther made his way over to Sanji and sat down next to the bewildered cook to watch the ocean.

The swordsman was mildly amused at the look on Sanji's face.

The Cook looked back towards the ocean, but the panther still felt his gaze.

Minutes of silence ticked by and the panther was satisfied. Despite all the sleep the swordsman had gotten earlier, his body was still tired. The panther was also tired and let out a yawn, causing the blonde to yawn.

The panther took one last look at the ocean, then headed toward the men's cabin.

_All done?_ Zoro asked. _You better have enjoyed it; this is the only time I'm letting you be in control._

**_Yeah, I know._**

The panther pushed open the door and stopped in front of Zoro's bunk.

Zoro felt that odd sensation leave, and he was standing on two feet again. He got into bed and was about to fall asleep until he heard the cook walk in the room.

The swordsman knew he was checking up on him, but he ignored him and fell asleep.

* * *

The boy's cabin awoke to a human Zoro, which they were happy about, but they didn't disturb the sleeping monster as they headed to breakfast.

Morning came fast, far too fast for Zoro's taste.

He awoke with his head pounding and his fingers numb.

The swordsman sat up in bed; the sudden movement made him lightheaded for a couple seconds.

"Ugh." He got out of bed and looked around; everyone had gotten up already.

The green-haired man stretched and cracked his neck, feeling a bit better.

He had a small headache, but he headed up to the kitchen to join the rest of the the way, he ran into Chopper, who explained about the papers and the cure.

"Really?" Zoro gave Chopper a rare, genuine smile. "Nice job, Chopper!"

"Idiot! I don't like it when you praise me like that!" Chopper blushed, wiggling back and forth.

Zoro's headache suddenly spiked and he winced.

"Are you okay, Zoro?" Chopper asked.

Zoro rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look a little pale… You should sit down." Chopper shifted to heavy point.

"I'm fine," Zoro protested.

"The effects are getting worse," Chopper commented.

"Huh?" Zoro looked at him.

"Tell Sanji to start breakfast without me, I need to finish the cure as fast as I can. I can do it, but it's going to take me a while to make." The little reindeer turned and scurried off to work.

* * *

Chris finally returned with a small bag.

"Did you get it?" Rika asked.

Chris smiled and handed the package over. "Of course."

"Perfect." He peeked inside the bag and then looked up to his three partners. "You each know what you have to do. If this all goes well, we will be rolling in money and we'll finally have our positions back." He faced Nakiami. "I could get you a high position in the Marines as well, if you like."

"No thank you." She turned away from him, looking off into the trees. "I like being a hired mercenary."

He shrugged. "If that's what you want."

* * *

Breakfast continued as the normal routine. Luffy inhaled food as Sanji flirted over Nami and Robin, getting on Zoro's nerves, resulting in throwing insults. Usopp and Franky didn't help much with a combination of lies and dancing.

Zoro's head still pounded, making him more agitated and a bit quieter than normal. His odd behavior was overlooked by the crew, except Robin, who noticed the smallest details, and breakfast continued.

Traces of normality had finally returned to the unusual pirate crew.

Sanji brought down breakfast to the hardworking doctor, and the rest of the crew started their chores for the day.

Because of the bigger ship, Nami created a schedule for who needed to do what chores weekly.

In addition to the steering, pulling up the anchor, and tying down barrels and such, cleaning chores were made to keep the ship's hygiene at its best.

After some trial and error, like Luffy's incapability to mop floors or clean dishes, corrections were made and the ship remained spotless.

Zoro decided since he couldn't work out, doctor's orders he'd promised to follow with a frown, he decided with a long sigh that he would do his chore.

The headache had almost disappeared and he could think clearer than when he had woken up this morning.

Before leaving the kitchen, the swordsman glanced at the chore list. His duty: dusting.

Zoro frowned; he hated dusting, it always made him sneeze.

He headed out and around the ship to the storage closet to get a duster, when he realized his white sword was not on his waist and neither were the other two!

The green haired man changed his course and headed to the infirmary.

He rapped on the door softly and got a quick response. "Yes? Come in!"

Zoro opened the door and noticed the reindeer hard at work.

The swordsman walked in and looked around for his swords.

"Oh, Zoro. Do you feel okay?" Chopper put his full attention on him.

"Uh… yeah." Zoro was preoccupied, looking for his three precious objects. "Do you know where my swords are?"

"Oh, Robin gave them to Sanji. I don't know what he did with them."

Zoro frowned, mumbled something to himself about ero cooks, and walked out the door with a "thanks."

He made his way to the kitchen and interrogated Sanji to find out his swords were in the men's cabin.

How could he have missed that?

Teasing from Sanji ensued as Zoro exited the kitchen and went to the men's cabin to find two katana resting against the far wall.

"Great." He smiled. "Now, where's Wado?"

He looked around some more, but he couldn't find his most prized object.

Frustrated, he headed back to the kitchen to ask Sanji again, but before heading up the stairs, he heard a shrill whistle pierce the sky.

He flinched in annoyance and looked around; no one was on deck.

The swordsman grumbled and started up the stairs. The sound shot through his ears for a second time. This time the sound wasn't a short burst, it just kept going.

Zoro winced and looked towards the island from which the sound was coming.

He spotted a figure waving something in the air far inland.

The swordsman squinted, trying to see the person better.

The sound subsided as he went to the mast to grab a pair of binoculars.

The green-haired man then proceeded to scan the island until he came upon the figure.

He saw the man's face and a dormant memory of the man flashed in his mind.

_"Ha ha! You're on a ship in the Grand Line! I still can't believe that pink stuff worked!"_

Zoro shook his head. _When did that happen?_

He looked back through the binoculars to see what the man was waving in the air: a long, white katana.

The swordsman's anger was immediately ignited. "Why that little…! My sword!"

Zoro's shoulders started to shake in anger and his hands began to shift into claws.

He shut his eyes and focused.

_Stay clam, stay calm._

"Zoro, are you alright?" It was Nami.

He took a big breath and relaxed his body. When he opened his eyes, his hands were normal.

That crisis over, he went back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gazed through the binoculars again to see the man wave at him with his fingers then turn and run into the trees.

"What's going on?" She asked.

He shoved the binoculars into her hands. "I'll be right back." Then he jumped over the side of the ship, landing abnormally softly on the rickety wooden dock.

"Zoro! Wait! Where are you going?"

The swordsman sprinted to where he had seen the man disappear. "To get my sword back!"

* * *

_Few! there's the explanation chapter :P i hope it makes sense xP_

_thanks for the editing, as always, ZeldaAddict42 :D and Sora Tayuya for making me upload xD_

_Please R and R :D i love to hear what you think~  
_


	9. Confrontation

_I'm ALIIIIIIIVE! :D hahaha. yes. I appologize deeply for the absense, I give you the lame excuse of life. *is pelted with tomatoes*_

_ahem. I have written two chapters after this one, and I wanted to release them all at once to you, but I made a mistake and have to go through and correct the two chapters. Until then, please enjoy this one! I swear I wont wait as long for an update! I want to finish this story, it's been burning in my mind for a long time. Thank you for your patience and support. Also, as always, a big thank you to ZeldaAddict42 for awesome patience with my grammar (lacking) skills!_

* * *

**_Title:_** Zoan  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Pairings_**_:_ none. (i suck at romance, so why try? :P)  
**_Timeline_**_:_ After Ennies Lobby before Florian Triangle Series.  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers and are not up to date to Ennies Lobby.  
**_Summary_**_:_ At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist.

Zoan – Chapter nine

[Confrontation]

* * *

"Zoro, stop!" Nami yelled, but it was too late.

She watched the swordsman disappear into the thick forest.

She clenched her fist. _Why can't he just stay put for ten seconds?_

She turned towards the kitchen to see Luffy walking towards her.

"Where's Zoro?" he asked.

Her eyebrows crashed together.

"He went running off on the island."

"Whaaat? Zoro gets to go exploring! I thought we couldn't leave the ship!" He pumped his fist. "Yosh! I wanna go too!"

Without another word, Luffy tried to leap over the side of the boat, but Nami smacked him over the head.

"No, you're not going anywhere!" Nami waved her fist, emphasizing that she wasn't messing around, "Now stay put! I'm going to get a den den mushi!"

"Buuuuuut, Naaaaamiiiii." Luffy's whining quieted as she got farther away.

She then made her way back to the kitchen, mumbling about idiots who don't think about anything.

She opened the kitchen door and almost ran into Usopp.

"Ah, Nami. What's up?" Usopp asked, taking a step back.

"Nami-san~!" Nami couldn't see Sanji, but she heard him at the sink.

"Hello, Navigator-san." Robin was still at the table with her coffee.

She walked over to the couch where she left her Clima Tact and strapped it to her thigh.

"Direction-sense-of-a-peanut just ran off onto the island."

"W-Why would Zoro leave?" Usopp stuttered.

"I don't know; he said something about his sword and just jumped off." Nami went over and grabbed a baby den den mushi from the table and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Zoro still owes me a lot of Belli. I guess I'll have to go find him, but I don't know if I can."

She put on the "oh poor me" act, and Sanji came running to her aid.

"Nami-san, I could go for you! I would trek across miles and mil-"

"Aw, thank you, Sanji-kun!" Nami cut off Sanji and handed him the baby den den mushi.

"Oi, oi, oi," Usopp mumbled, observing Sanji's behavior.

"There might not be anything to find if Rika gets to him first." Robin stated bluntly after taking a drink of coffee.

A stunned silence fell over the room.

"You don't have to put it so morbidly…" Nami said quietly.

"Robin-chan, you don't have to worry about marimo for brains because your knight will find him." Sanji cheered with pink hearts fluttering around him.

"I can stay and watch the ship," Usopp said.

"Come on, Mr. Fearless Captain Usopp, you're coming too," Sanji said, walking out the door.

Upon hearing his name next to the word 'captain', Usopp's attitude did a 180. "Of course! The Fearless Captain Usopp has found many lost citizens in his travels!"

"I'll go get the big den den mushi," Nami said.

"I'll show you where it is; I believe Franky moved it to the library," Robin said, picking up her book.

The other three followed Sanji's lead out the door but stopped because Sanji suddenly halted.

"Ahhh, mellorine!" Sanji spun in a fluttery circle.

Nami pushed him aside to see what he was gawking at.

A woman in a gaudy, black leather jumpsuit, equipped with matching leather equipment bags, was out in the middle of the deck. Her seemingly perfect brown curls streamed down to rest on her shoulders. Their perfect shape a color which struck a nerve in Nami.

"Hi there." She waved politely.

"Who the hell are you?" Nami asked rudely.

"Hm. 'Cat Burglar' Nami, I thought you would be calmer in person."

Before Nami could say anything, Sanji spoke. "My beauty, may I ask your name?" He was suddenly down next to the woman on one knee with a slight bow.

"Nakiami, dear," she said with a slight smile.

"Oh, Nakiami-chan. You are a pearl of the sea…!" Sanji drooled over the new set of female legs.

She chuckled, musing at the blonde's antics. "'Black Leg' Sanji…Your wanted poster doesn't do you justice." She bent down slightly to come closer to Sanji's kneeling position.

"Wanted poster?" Usopp wondered, cowering behind Robin.

Nakiami ignored him and traced Sanji's lips with her finger then moved her face closer to the blond. Sanji eagerly accepted the attention, puckering his lips slightly.

Suddenly his eyes rolled back and he toppled over.

"Sanji!" "Sanji-kun!" Nami and Usopp cried together.

Nakiami took off a clear glove from her hand and tossed it aside.

"One down."

* * *

Zoro spat out a stream of curses when he lost the man for the third time.

The swordsman scanned the area, looking for a trace of him. Once again, he appeared out of nowhere, taunted Zoro by making a funny face, and the chase through the dense forest resumed.

Zoro knew the man was baiting him, but he had no choice; he had to get his sword back.

Zoro lost track of the man again, but came across a half burnt down building.

Despite the charred remains, even Zoro could tell it was old by the type of bricks used and the style of the foundation. He looked over the ruined walls that were only three feet high to see a clearing in the rubble.

Zoro ground his teeth together, trying to keep his anger in check.

Continuing his search, he hopped over the wall and looked around the ruins a bit more.

It wasn't a very big structure; in fact, it only had one big room, so it didn't take long. He didn't find the man, but in the clearing of the rubble, he found a stairway leading down into darkness.

The green haired man was about to head down, but a voice stopped him.

"What you're looking for is not down there."

Zoro turned to see Chris standing at the former entrance of the building.

"And where would it be?" Zoro asked, voice kept forcibly calm.

"The man you were chasing left. Beat me, and I'll tell you where your sword is."

At the notion of battle, Zoro sized up the man immediately. Chris was leaner; Zoro could easily beat him with strength. He also didn't seem to have any weapons on him, but Zoro knew not to judge a book by its cover. He did note something on Chris' wrists, underneath the man's baggy, long-sleeved, button up shirt.

"Alright," the swordsman said as he drew Kitetsu.

* * *

"Sanji-kun!" Nami called in vain.

Robin crossed her arms in front of her, sprouting extra limbs to subdue Nakiami, but the woman was too quick. Nakiami dodged the hands on the ground and twisted out of the arm hold Robin had her in. In the same motion, she whisked something out of one of her pouches and hurled it at Robin. Startled at the woman's skill, Robin didn't have time to block the incoming projectile, and it exploded on her stomach. Robin was uninjured, but the dark green smoke that spewed forth made her eyes water and her lungs ache. She quickly held her breath and backed away while her nakama jumped into action.

Usopp ran and grabbed his weapon from the kitchen while Nami whipped out hers. Nami jumped down from the railing and went for close combat.

_Where did Luffy go? _Nami thought, but then changed her focus to the fight. Nakiami wasn't very skilled at close range and was easily being defeated by Nami until the burnet pulled out more pellets and smashed them open against Nami's arms. Smoke enveloped the two women and the navigator backed away immediately, closing her eyes and holding her breath. When she opened her eyes, she realized her opponent was still in the cloud of smoke. The redhead wondered how Nakiami wasn't being affected by the smoke; she was rewarded with an answer.

"Like my new toys?" Nakiami asked. "I made them myself, the pellets that is; the actual powder is an old recipe." She emerged from the cloud and gulped down the contents of a small blue jar. "Too bad you don't have the antidote."

Usopp joined Nami on the lower deck, but Robin was still by the kitchen door, paralyzed.

_I need to get that antidote for Robin! _Nami thought.

"Two on one? That isn't very fair." Nakiami frowned. "Let's even it out a bit." She clapped her hands three times.

Four whole seconds ticked by before anything happened.

Luffy appeared from behind the mast, but something was off about him.

"Get him." Nakiami smirked.

Luffy charged right at Usopp, fist raised.

"Luffy?" Usopp cried. "Wait, what are you-" Usopp wasn't able to finish his sentence as a fist collided with his cheek, sending him crashing into the far wall. Luffy stopped, shoulders sagging, and only stood where Usopp had been.

"What did you do to Luffy?" Nami asked angrily, observing a strange yellow cream smeared over her captain's neck and face.

Nakiami only replied with a chuckle and pulled two containers out of her satchel; one had purple powder, and the other contained a white liquid.

Nami looked between Luffy and Nakiami, wondering what she should do.

Robin recovered enough to move closer to the confrontation.

"I remember now," the archeologist said, voice rough. She moved closer.

"'Lady Poison' Nakiami." Robin coughed then continued, "As rumors have it, you're supposed to have hundreds of different types of gasses, perfumes, poisons, and such."

Nakiami tossed her hair out of her eyes. "Oh, so the 'Demon Child' does know everything. Rumors aren't everything, dear. I'm also a little short on cash right now, so you and your friends won't be getting the fancy stuff today." She turned to Luffy. "Like what I used on your captain, very expensive stuff, so I don't have a lot to go around." She clapped three times and pointed at Robin. "Kill her."

Luffy looked up at Robin; his eyes were glassy and his movements were sluggish. After a two second pause, he ran at her, stretching back an arm to hit her.

Franky walked through the door from his workshop. "Mugiwara, I heard a crash! What did you break this time?"

Nami clicked her Clima tact apart and created cool and heat balls, dropping the pressure so she could disappear. Before she vanished completely, she called out, "Franky, stop Luffy!"

Franky didn't understand what was going on, but with the eyes of a shipwright he was able to size up the situation immediately. He knew things didn't look good, so he didn't hesitate to go into action. He grabbed Luffy in a bear hug before his captain could finish his attack. Luffy squirmed in Franky's grip but made no move to attack the man with no pants. Luffy's squirming, however, proved to be too much for the shipwright. Luffy kicked off the wall of the ship, making Franky lose his balance and teeter on the side of Sunny.

Another unwanted guest appeared and pushed them both over the side.

The uninvited man listened for the satisfying splash at the end of their fall.

Nami surrounded the brunette with fake illusions, but it didn't seem to faze Nakiami. Instead, Nakiami eyed the newcomer.

"Took you long enough, William."

The blonde looked over to her and growled, "I told you not to call me that!"

He stormed away, grabbing the unconscious Usopp from the hole in the wall. "Hey, wake up. I need someone to fight."

She giggled and opened a small container. She took a big whiff of it through her nose and then blew it back out, but instead of coming out as powder, a purple flame spewed forth. Her fire consumed two of Nami's illusions, leaving three left. The illusions multiplied again, and a look of frustration crossed Nakiami's face.

Robin went over to Sanji and tried to wake him. When he didn't respond to words or shaking, she bent down and kissed him.

Sanji's eyes flew open. "Mellorine! Oh, Nakiami-chan. Robin-swan?"

"Hello, Cook-san," she said with a smile.

He sat up and looked around, still slightly dazed.

"Robin-chan, I had a wonderful dream that an angel came on our ship and-"

The blond looked over and saw Nakiami in all her tight black jumpsuit beauty. "It wasn't a dream." He smiled and got up. His lovestruck vision faded and saw one of Nami's illusions consumed by purple fire.

"Nami-swan!" He started to go over to her, but heard Robin cough hoarsely. Sanji turned to see Robin wobble, almost falling over, but the cook quickly jumped to her aid and caught her.

"Robin-chan, what happened?" he asked, now noticing her bloodshot eyes.

Unable to talk, the archeologist pointed to the fight without looking but missed and pointed to the blond man shaking Usopp.

Sanji's expression grew dark. "Don't worry, Robin-chan. I'll take care of him."

Robin smiled slightly, and then closed her eyes to rest. Sanji set the raven-haired woman down and tapped the point of his shoe on the ground.

"Just wait, Nami-san. I'll come for you next."

In a burst of speed, Sanji dashed at the man. The love cook planted a kick in the man's side, sending the stranger into the same hole Usopp's unconscious body had created earlier.

"Bastard, what did you do to Robin-chan?" Fire radiated off of the cook.

The man appeared from beneath the rubble. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I really don't care."

He stepped out and took off his dark blue jacket, showing how muscular he actually was. His tight, black tee shirt rippled every time he moved.

"Name's William J. Bane, nice to meet you." Bane took a strange fighting stance.

"Sanji." the cook replied, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, now that we're properly introduced, I won't feel bad when I kill you."

* * *

_Dun dun dun! :D till next time, folks. thanks for your patience!  
_


	10. Much ado about everything

_Thanks for your comments :) I appreciate every one of them. Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. _

* * *

**_Title:_** Zoan  
**_Author:_** ZOroronoaRO  
**_Fandom:_** One Piece  
**_Pairings_**_:_ none. (i suck at romance, so why try? :P)****

**_Timeline_**_:_ After Ennies Lobby before Florian Triangle Series.  
**_Spoilers: _Do not read** if you care about spoilers and are not up to date to Ennies Lobby.  
**_Summary_**_:_ At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist.

Zoan – Chapter ten

[Much ado about everything]

* * *

Nami was having a hard time with her opponent. Every now and then Nakiami would throw the poisonous pellets that Robin got sick from so Nami would have to use her cyclone tempo, giving her position away so Nakiami could breathe fire at her.

_Think, Nami, think!_

She needed to end this somehow, but every time she started to charge up her thunder bolt tempo, "Lady Poison" would interfere somehow.

"Come on, dear, we all know that you've lost. If you give up now,you won't end up like Roronoa."

Nami narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You don't seriously think we went through all this trouble to get him to let him run away? No, I bet he's going through hell right now because of the little trap Rika set for him."

Nami looked to the shore. _Zoro, you idiot._

* * *

Back on the island, Zoro was having his own problems.

Before either of them attacked, a small sound echoed from inside Chris' shirt.

The brown haired man pulled out a baby den den mushi and answered it. "Mr. Rika?"

"Chris, I need Sir. Put him on."

Chris frowned and pulled out a pair of glasses from his front pocket. He put them on and stood there; a couple seconds of silence ticked by.

Zoro was thoroughly confused.

"Yes, James?" Chris' voice was filled with impatience.

"Stall for a couple minutes; I'm not quite ready,  
Rika said quietly so Zoro couldn't hear.

"Roger." He put the phone away and looked up at Zoro with a smirk. "Confused?"

Zoro scowled. "I don't care; just give me back my sword."

"No, no, no. We should get to know each other. They call me Sir H.C., or Sir for short," Sir H.C. said.

"What?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"You see," Sir H.C. continued, "I was one of the first experiments James started with the World Government." He flipped up the collar of his dress shirt.

"From the moment of birth we were trained, tested," he paused, "and tortured." Sir H.C. rolled up his sleeves, revealing black wrist bands with something strapped to them. "They wanted two heads in one. One side could be completely normal for a cover story and the other a born killer who could take a life without a second thought." Sir's eyes flashed deviously. "They got just what they wanted. The boy they used was Chris Black. His mind broke in two to protect itself, creating me."

Sir H.C. started to unbutton his shirt. "It worked too well. I formed a plan to escape from that prison. James helped me out, so I am in debt to him." He smiled evilly. "At least until I get bored of what he has to offer me."

Zoro saw that underneath the dress shirt was a black vest equipped with hundreds of small, metal objects, and strapped to Sir's wrists were long daggers.

"That should be long enough." Sir H.C. licked his lips. "Let's go, Roronoa."

In a single movement, Sir H.C. unhooked a dagger from each wrist and flung them simultaneously at Zoro. The green haired swordsman knocked one away with Kitetsu and dodged the other. He looked up just in time to see another volley of blades headed his way. Zoro steadied Kitetsu and made his way towards Sir H.C.

"Takanami!" Zoro shouted, and a gust of wind split through the air, blasting the daggers away. Zoro quickly followed up his attack with another.

"Thirty-six pound hou!" A flying slash headed straight for Sir H.C.

Zoro's opponent evaded nimbly and counterattacked by grabbing two objects from behind his back and throwing them towards Zoro. They missed cleanly. Zoro moved in within striking range but was stopped when two sharp objects punctured both his calf and his hip from behind. Sir H.C. used the distraction to put more distance between him and the swordsman.

Zoro gripped Kitetsu with one hand and pulled the two objects out with his free one. They were boomerangs, sharp blade boomerangs.

He didn't have much time to recover as more sharp objects headed his way.

The green-haired swordsman somersaulted to the side. He rolled to his feet and, without breaking his momentum, dashed after the split-personality man.

Sir H.C. threw two bright yellow knives at him, which Zoro blocked easily. Unfortunately, he didn't see the four black throwing needles Sir threw right after them.

Three needles pierced Zoro's shoulders and waist while the fourth one missed, but Zoro kept running at Sir H.C. Zoro knew Sir was toying with him because none of the needles hit vital spots, and with Sir's skill, Zoro knew he could do it. The question was why?

Zoro didn't have time to think about it as Sir pulled two double sided short swords with no guards from behind his back; both were no longer than a foot and a half long, including the handle. Kitetsu screamed for blood, and Zoro agreed to that demand. The swordsman slashed downwards, and Sir H.C. held his weapons horizontally to defend. The swords never clashed. At the last moment, Sir bent his knees, tucked his swords together, and lunged to the side.

The next two seconds seemed to go in slow motion. Zoro's sword sliced into the ground, immediately imbedding itself deeply due to Kitetsu's need for blood. Sir H.C. brought his two swords across and aimed for Zoro's neck.

Something clicked in Zoro's head that made the whole world slow down somehow. Zoro didn't know whether it was adrenaline or the devil fruit inside his body. Faster than Zoro thought he could move, he pulled his sword from the ground and slashed at his opponent, shattering Sir's swords and sending blood into the air. Kitetsu purred with excitement.

Everything seemed to speed up again as the shards of Sir's sword rained on the ground, and he fell backwards, unmoving.

Zoro felt lightheaded, trying to grasp what just happened.

He coughed, tasting the familiar copper flavor of blood in his mouth.

"Dammit," he muttered, falling to one knee. Goosebumps spread across his body as it shook. He looked down at his hands and saw that he had transformed to half panther, but he was still in control.

Zoro heard the familiar sound of a den den mushi ringing. He picked himself up and made his way over to Sir H.C. His opponent's vest was split in half and a large cut mark made its home in between. The brown haired man's eyes were rolled back and showed no sign that he would be awake any time soon.

Zoro sheathed his sword, much to Kitetsu's dismay, and opened up Sir H.C.'s shirt to find the baby den den mushi. He picked it up and answered, "Where's my sword?"

"Now, now, Roronoa, in due time."

"He said if I beat him he would give me my sword back. I'm tired of your games!"

The man on the other line chuckled. "Games? No, these are tests. This data has helped me perfect the formula; now I can create an army of devil fruit soldiers! As soon as I send this footage of you to the World Government, they'll be begging me to come back. I'll be promoted! Senior Executive Doctor James Rika, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I- ah!" A throwing knife stuck out of his right arm. Zoro looked over to the fallen Sir H.C. and saw he was getting up.

"Sir, we agreed that after he responded to my questions, then you could attack!" The den den mushi had a scowl on its face.

"I got tired of playing dead like a sad puppy. If you want to ask him, come down from the damned tree and ask him in person." Sir seemed to regain his composure and turned to Zoro more directly. Now, let's continue."

Zoro dropped the den den mushi in the grass and reached for his sword, ready for round two.

* * *

Sanji's kick was aimed at Bane's stomach, but Bane sunk to the ground and lashed out with a series of hits that Sanji narrowly dodged. Sanji created some space between him and his opponent and lit a cigarette. Bane got back into his fighting stance again with a fist by his face and an open hand outstretched in front of him.

"Have you ever heard of Northern Shaolin _kung fu_?" Bane asked.

Sanji didn't reply.

"I didn't think so." Bane burst forth with fast powerful punches, Sanji side kicked him, but Bane maneuvered around. Many of Bane's punches landed before Sanji could counterattack with another kick.

The cook staggered backwards, his ribs aching, but Bane didn't wait for him to recuperate. With his hip pointed at Sanji, the martial artist stretched his arms towards Sanji then moved them in a small circle back towards himself. Bane took a sharp step forwards and shot his hands forward, landing another blow to the cook's ribs. Bane followed up with a kick and knocked Sanji into the side of the ship.

"I didn't think you'd be this weak," Bane snarled. "I guess I'll just-"

A foot slammed into Bane's face and sent him rocketing to the other side of the ship, smashing into the wood.

"What was that?" A newly ignited flame flashed around Sanji. "You'll pay for what you did to Robin-chan."

Sanji ran at Bane, but the _kung fu_ master recovered and attacked.

Sanji jumped over the lower kick Bane aimed and countered with a kick of his own.

"Collier!" The kick hit bane directly in the neck.

The kick toppled Bane over the side of the deck and he landed in the hole in the dock Zoro had made when he first went to shore. Neck aching and stuck between pieces of wood, Bane was a sitting duck.

Sanji jumped off of the deck and somersaulted through the air.

Bane tried to get free, pushing off from behind him with his arms, but he was too late.

"Concasse!" Sanji shouted as his heel connected with Bane's head, shattering the dock into woodchips and sending a shock wave through the water that created a huge wave.

Sanji fell into the water, the flames around him extinguished.

The cook looked down at his soaked shirt. "I liked this tie." Shrugging, he made the short swim to shore and took off his jacket.

Sanji heard water splashing around but paid no mind to it, until he saw a shadow appear on the ground next to him. Before Sanji could turn around, Bane jabbed him in the back and arm several times and his right arm went limp.

Sanji whirled around see Bane; his head bleeding and he was panting heavily.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Nami saw Sanji leap off of Sunny. Almost at the same time, Franky's chain arm shot up and grabbed on to the side of the deck, pulling him and Luffy up from the water.

Nakiami saw it too and pulled out a couple more vials of powder.

"Franky, where were you?" Nami called, not taking her eyes off Nakiami.

The shipwright hauled the sopping wet Luffy over the edge and set him down without a care.

"They planted explosives on the outside of the ship," he said with a scowl, placing the bundle of explosives, which were wrapped in Franky's floral patterned t-shirt, next to the captain.

The boat was rocked by a large and sudden wave, throwing Nakiami down to the ground, sending her little containers in all directions.

Grateful for her sea legs, Nami took this chance to finish her storm cloud with more cool and heat balls.

"Thunder bolt tempo!" She threw the little yellow lighting ball into the cloud and quickly took cover.

The lightning zapped everything in sight, friend or foe.

Nakiami and Franky were both on the ground, sparking with electricity. Nakiami was unconscious, but Franky got up.

"Hey, watch where you're-" His complaint died in his throat as he saw the sticks of explosives were lit from the lightning.

He shook Luffy. "Mugiwara! Wake up! You need to catapult these away!"

Luffy looked up groggily, now free from the yellow cream that was on his face. "Huh?"

"Don't ask questions, Luffy. Just do it!" Nami said as she walked over to them, giving him a smack on the head for emphasis.

"Okay, okay," he responded, rubbing his head.

Luffy grabbed both sides of the ship with both his hands and his feet like when he caught the cannon ball at the Baratie. Franky held him back and Nami put the explosives on Luffy's stomach. As soon as Nami assured the explosives were secure, Franky let go and the explosives shot out of sight. Seconds later, a small explosion was seen in the distance.

Nami sighed and crumpled to the ground, Franky struck a pose "Owh! That was supah!", and Luffy cheered, now finally getting the situation.

Usopp, who had been out cold the whole time, finally awoke.

He looked up to see Luffy cheering.

"L-L-Luffy! What did you do that for?" Usopp asked, gaining his composure.

Luffy looked over at him. "What are you talking about, Usopp?"

"You don't remember?" the marksman asked.

"Mmmmm… nope!"

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"I was standing on the deck… and… oh yeah! This lady gave me a pie!"

"And you ATE IT!"

"Well, I was hungry."

Usopp shook his head and noticed Robin on the ground.

"Robin?" He questioned, walking over to her.

Nami remembered the antidote and went over to Nakiami, digging through her pockets to find it. In the last pocket, she found the little vial of clear liquid and ran over to Robin with it.

"Hey, Nami. What's that?" Luffy asked, eyeing the liquid and licking his lips.

"It will make Robin better," she responded as if talking to a child.

"What? Robin is sick!" He joined Nami at Robin's side.

"No, poisoned." Nami lifted up Robin's head, waking her.

"Navigator-san?" she said weakly.

"Robin, drink this," Nami said, putting the liquid up to her nakama's mouth.

Within seconds, color returned to Robin's face.

The door to the sick bay burst open. "ZORO, WHERE ARE YOU? I DID IT!" Tears of joy streamed down the little doctor's face.

Chopper looked down over the railing, noticing his crewmates. "Hey, where's Zoro? What happened to Robin?"

"That's right!" Luffy exclaimed, remembering Zoro's whereabouts. "Zoro gets to go exploring and I don't!" He frowned.

* * *

Exploring was hardly the word for what Zoro was doing.

Round two had already begun. Zoro would expertly knock away all incoming projectiles, slash at Sir H.C., wounding him slightly, and repeat.

_He's got to run out of things to throw sometime._ Zoro thought.

And Sir did, he kept throwing less and less pointy objects until all he was doing was dodging.

Zoro was getting impatient; it was enough for him. This game of cat and mouse needed to end.

The energy of motivation surged through the swordsman. With newfound speed, Zoro dashed towards Sir, slashing him across the chest in the other direction,creating an "X". Sir H.C. crashed to the ground, and Zoro pounced on top of him, holding Kitetsu over Sir's neck.

"Where's. My. Sword?" Zoro spat out.

"My, my, aren't we impatient." Sir smiled, but it disappeared quickly. "Alright, I'll show you where your sword is."

"No. Tell me." Kitetsu slipped slightly, its hunger for blood unwavering.

Sir didn't flinch at the sting of Zoro's blade. "It's down the stairs over there, but you need me to open the door." He made a small effort to point to the rubble of the building. "You can't get in without knowing the right brick to push."

Zoro didn't move for two long seconds. Heclenched his teeth; he had to trust him. The swordsman got off of the man and followed him to the burnt down building.

Without warning, Zoro's legs gave out like someone had kicked them from behind, and he fell to his knees. A cold shiver zipped through his body, making his shoulders shake uncontrollably. Zoro gasped for air, but his lungs found none.

He barely heard Sir's voice. "Oh, going to die already? Pity."

Zoro's whole body was paralyzed; he looked up to see Sir H.C. on the baby den den mushi he dropped earlier. "James, you were right. He's having the same symptoms as the rest. He's about to leave this world."

* * *

_Thanks to ZeldaAddict42! Till next time, folks! _


	11. Elodie

_**Title:**_ Zoan  
_**Author:**_ ZOroronoaRO  
_**Fandom:**_ One Piece  
_**Pairings**__:_ none. (i suck at romance, so why try? :P)

_**Timeline**__:_ After Ennies Lobby before Florian Triangle Series.  
_**Spoilers: **_**Do not read** if you care about spoilers and are not up to date to Ennies Lobby.  
_**Summary**__:_ At the newest island, Zoro's strength is admired…a bit too much, and he is now the next target of an X-world government scientist.

Zoan – Chapter eleven

[Elodie]

Sanji tried to move his right arm, but it didn't respond.

Bane chuckled. "I admit you had me there. Any normal person would have been knocked out instantly; too bad I'm not normal. Even though I've eaten a devil fruit, the good doctor has developed a drug to prevent the ocean from cursing me, temporarily that is."

Bane's blue eyes changed to a brilliant yellow.

"You have had multiple broken ribs in the past, I see. Oh, and you still have a nasty wound in your shoulder."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?"

Bane smiled. "I ate the joukei joukei (sight sight) fruit. Now I can see in the dark, far away, through things, heat signatures, and even in slow motion."

Sanji's mouth dropped. with that kind of power he could do so much.

A trickle of blood came out of Sanji's nose.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you thinking about, you pervert?" Bane said backing up slightly.

Sanji had a blissful look on his face, thinking about what he could do with that ability.

Bane snarled, eyes now shifting to orange. Bane ran at Sanji and tried to smash his nose in, but Sanji snapped out of his fantasy and ducked, sweeping his leg around to knock Bane off his feet. Bane's other hand was already coming at Sanji's injured shoulder; he also jumped, dodgingSanji's sweep kick.

Bane's hand collided with Sanji's shoulder, opening up the wound. Still in mid-air, Bane did a series of light jabs to Sanji's other arm, and it went limp as well.

Sanji was knocked to the ground, but he rolled out of the way before Bane could follow up his attacks with a kick.

"What did you do to my arms?" Sanji asked.

"They're called pressure points. You'll get feeling back eventually, but until then…" Bane raced at Sanji for an attack. Sanji kicked Bane's arms away but was tripped by Bane's sweeping kick. Sanji fell to the ground once again. This time the wind was knocked out of him, and the cook gasped for air. Sanji looked up just in time to see a leg looming over his body. Sanji rolled to the side, escaping the ax kick, but as soon as he stopped rolling he realized that the kick was still hovering over him. It was like Bane already knew he was going to stop there. Bane's heel smashed into Sanji's ribs, making an audible crack.

Sanji clenched his teeth and slowly got to his feet. His ribs hurt a lot more than they did a couple minutes ago. Bane even hit him in the same exact spot. With the pain, Sanji could feel his right arm coming back to life, but he still couldn't move it. It was hard fighting without hands; Sanji used them as a counter weight and a balancing point more than he realized.

Bane smiled, his orange eyes shining.

"You're a lot easier to hit in slow motion."

Sanji knew he couldn't take another hit like that. He swallowed the pain and spun around and around.

The temperature rose a couple degrees.

"What are you doing?" Bane asked, but then he saw Sanji's leg burn red. "What the hell?"

Sanji stopped spinning, his expression filled with malice. "Diable Jambe."

Sanji shot like a bullet towards Bane, flipping his fiery leg around.

"Fast…" was all Bane was able to say before Sanji's flaming shoe connected with his jaw.

"Flambage Shot!"

Bane soared through the air, smashing into dozens of trees before crumpling in a heap.

Sanji held in his pain-filled yell as the vibrations of the kick rattled his broken ribs. The blond lit a cigarette and his leg's red glare disappeared. "I guess he doesn't need dessert."

Sir H.C. bent down over the fallen swordsman and felt for a pulse. He found none.

He sighed and saw Rika running towards him.

"James, he's gone," he said as the scientist got closer.

"It was to be expected," Rika responded. "Help me carry the body; I want a full autopsy done."

While Rika grabbed the legs, Sir H.C. grabbed the arms and they both waddled over to the building, until Zoro's body spazzed.

"I thought you said he was dead!" Rika yelled, releasing Zoro's legs.

"He is! …or was," Sir H.C. defended, also reliqueshing his hold on the swordsmen.

Rika felt for a pulse; he was rewarded with a steady beat.

"How is he still alive?" he mumbled.

Zoro's eyes flashed open, and he looked around frantically.

"What the? Where-" His frantic tone turned to confusion. "…Chris? Is that you? What's with the glasses?" Zoro stood up and turned to him. "Dude, why the hell did you leave me at the bar? I totally got that chick's address, ya know!"

Both Rika and Chris stared at Zoro.

"What? You don't remember? The one with the brown, curly hair. Damn, she was hawt, ya know?" Zoro grinned.

"Ya know?" Sir mumbled. "…Dean? Dean Svan?" Sir H.C. asked, hesitant.

"Uhh, yeah. Who else would I be?" Zoro, or Dean, looked around. "How did we get in the middle of the forest? The last thing I remember you were-ah!" Dean clutched his head, and his whole body jerked.

"What do you think, James? How can he be Dean. Dean was the first one we-" Sir asked.

"Yes I know," Rika interrupted him; his eyes were wide with fascination and a smile graced his lips, "I think somehow the devil fruit connected all the minds we've experimented on."

Dean let out a small noise of distress, head still in his hand and Rika took a step closer, observing. "I've done little research into the psyche of the fruit users, but tests have shown that there is a certain bond between the fruit's 'demon' and the user. Perhaps I have broken the boundaries and connected the users."

Dean looked up, his eyes softer. "Dr. James Rika? My old colleague, I haven't seen you in years!"

After a pause, Rika played along. "Emmitt, is that you?"

"Yeah! It's been years! I talked to your father and he said that-nnuh." Zoro's body jerked again, but then stiffened.

"I wonder what's causing this…" Rika mused with excitement.

Emmitt, or whoever it was, looked up at Rika.

"Finally, James, I'm so happy I could see you again." Zoro's voice was icy smooth.

"I'm sorry; I'm bad with names. What was yours again?" Rika asked.

Zoro smirked. "Oh, James. You don't remember your own wife's name?"

The green haired swordsman's eyes fell shut**, **and the last thing he heard was Sir H.C. talking, but it was garbled.

He was in the darkness again.

He clenched his fists; he did not want to be here again.

A loud growl erupted behind him, and Zoro turned to see the panther, but now the feline was about eight or ten times bigger.

Zoro's eyes widened in shock as the huge cat headed right towards him. He reached for his swords, but he found he didn't have them.

Zoro let out a silent curse. Without warning, the panther dove at him and gobbled him up. The panther opened up his large jaws then slammed them down. Unfortunately, Zoro's legs were right in between.

The swordsman screamed in pain as his legs were crushed between the black cat's teeth. The panther opened its mouth and Zoro slid back further, heading towards the throat.

"There's no way in hell I am going to be breakfast!" he shouted through the pain.

Thinking quickly, he realized he needed to grab on to something.

Zoro saw the uvula and grabbed it with all his strength. It was slippery, but he wouldn't let go.

The panther gagged and spilled the contents of its stomach on the floor plus Zoro.

When Zoro hit the ground, his legs snapped even more. He clenched his fists and resisted the urge to scream at the top of his lungs. Overcome with pain, Zoro had a chance to look at the panther. It was definitely upset and still gagging, but it didn't make a move to swallow him again. What caught Zoro's eye was that the other stuff the panther spit up began to move. The massive globs, coated by saliva, weren't just chunks of food; they were other people!

That was all Zoro was able to observe before the pain overtook him and he passed out.

"Chopper, you did it! You really did it!" Usopp cheered.

"Bastard, I don't like it when you praise me!" Chopper wiggled back and forth.

"Alright, alright, enough messing around. We need to find that idiot before he kills himself," Nami said.

Chopper packed up what he needed in his backpack, all headed out.

Before leaving, they hauled Nakiami off the boat and dumped her bags into the ocean. Robin was on her feet and feeling fine, Sanji also joined with them when he saw everyone leaving.

"Sanji, you're hurt!" Chopper said coming over to him.

"Don't worry about me, Chopper. We have to find mosshead first."

"At least let me bandage you."

Robin came over to the little reindeer. "I can bandage him, if you like, Doctor-san."

"Oh Robin-swan, you're so wonderful to me!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. He twirled around, but then suddenly dropped to the ground when his ribs screamed at him.

"Are you sure?" Copper said, concerned.

"Yes, Doctor-san. I have done slight first aid before. We'll catch up to you in a little bit and you can treat him more thoroughly then," Robin said.

"Alright," Chopper agreed, "We should hurry, everyone." He shifted into walking point and ran ahead, leading the way with his nose.

Rika's wide eyes of amazement turned into shock. "Elodie?"

Zoro, or Elodie, smiled. "Yes, _dear."_ Her voice was filled with anger and sarcasm.

She eyed Sir H.C. "I see you still have him around."

In a flash, she twisted around, using her momentum, grabbed Sir H.C.'s face, and smashed it with all her might (or Zoro's might) into the ground. This time Sir stayed down.

She snarled at Rika, advancing towards him, while he retreated.

"I have to know, which was the reason you married me for? Was it my money or was it my connections?"

Rika steadied his nerves and slowly reached for a sedative needle in his pocket. "Both, darling." Rika tried to distract her. "Your wealth got my research to where it is today. And with you and your twin brother, I was able to test the effect devil fruits have on different genders. Just like how I used Emmitt and Dean to test if intelligence had to do with anything. You helped me out more than they ever could. Thank you, _sweet heart_."

His pet names for her were laced with sarcasm.

Elodie's frown deepened. "So there wasn't anything between us…. Not even a little?"

Now a considerable distance away from Sir, Rika's back finally bumped against a tree. "Well, there were the perks of having you as my wife. You were always great in bed."

Tears formed at the edges of Zoro's, or Elodie's, eyes, "That's it, huh?" She grabbed his throat and raised him off his feet.

"Now, now, _sweetheart_," Rika was able to choke out. He grabbed the needle from his pocket and aimed for the arm holding him captive, but Elodie's free hand stopped him.

She crushed his wrist, making him drop the needle. Rika screamed in pain.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me, to Zack, and all the other people," she growled.

Five claws pierced through his flesh, narrowly missing his heart, but inflicting a death blow.

She let him go, and he fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Now I get to watch you die. Slowly. Like when you watched Zack and I die."

Usopp, Nami, Franky, Luffy, and Chopper darted through the trees, Chopper leading the way with his nose.

They heard a scream echo through the trees, so they knew they were getting close.

Usopp ran up next to Chopper exclaiming, "I see a clearing up ahead!"

They came across the burnt down building, but no sign of Zoro or anyone else was there.

A voice carried itself over the burnt building.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me, to Zack, and all the other people." It was Zoro!

The four made their way around the building to find a man with his head smashed into the ground, but still no Zoro.

"Zoro! Zoro! I have the cure! Where are you?" Chopper yelled, shifting to his little form.

"Yeah, Zoro! Come on!" Luffy joined in.

Zoro didn't respond.

The group scanned the trees for any sign of their friend.

"Wait, I think I see him!" Usopp called out, pointing into the trees. Sure enough, Zoro had their back to them and was just a slight distance in the dense trees.

"Zoro!" Chopper and Luffy said together in relief.

The group started towards the swordsmen, but Usopp held up an arm, halting them.

"Something's wrong. He's in the half form!" Usopp said, voice wavering.

"Zoro…?" Nami called hesitantly.

The crew watched as he turned his head towards them slightly and then rear his head back, looking to the sky. He stepped backwards and a man dropped to the ground who was, until then, hidden from the crew by Zoro's figure. He turned to the crew and stumbled towards them. Once Zoro was free from the shroud of trees, he fell to the ground.

"Zoro!" the crew gathered around the swordsman.

"What… the hell… took you… so long?" He said through gasping breaths, a weak smile breaking through.

The group chuckled, relieved their swordsman was alive.

"Chopper, his arm! He's bleeding so much!" Nami pointed to the blood covered hand and arm.

Upon examination Chopper spoke, "It's not his blood…he must have-" Chopper was cut short as Zoro clutched his chest in pain.

"Everyone, give him some room, I need to treat him right now," Chopper commanded, going into doctor mode.

Chopper worked quickly, getting things from his bag and setting them out expertly. "Open your mouth." Chopper put something big and squishy in his mouth. "Chew and swallow." Zoro did as he was told.

"Was that the thing Robin got in town?" Nami asked Chopper.

The reindeer nodded. "Yes, it's called Rax weed. It is a powerful immune system booster."

Chopper gave Zoro multiple shots, and soon Zoro was asleep. Chopper stuck an IV into his arm and bandaged the still bleeding injuries from his previous fight.

Zoro's sleep, however, was far from restful. He had a pained expression on his face the whole time, and he was sweating so badly that his green tank top looked like a whole different color green.

Everyone was so focused on the treatment that they didn't realize that a certain scientist and his assistant were absent.

* * *

_Hey everyone, yes I am indeed still alive. Thanks for sticking with me so long. I intend to finish this story in the up coming weeks. So, uh, thanks for reading!_


End file.
